Withholding Secrets and Telling Lies
by Cosmic-lover
Summary: "Why didn't you tell me Kagome?" "Well you never told me about the demon soul that shares the same body as you. Or the mating bond you have with Hiei. Why should I have shared my personal life with you." She replied. "Hn."


**WITHHOLDING SECRETS AND TELLING LIES:**

** AN:** Okay since more people than not wanted this to have lemons/limes in it there will be but I've labeled the scenes in case those who doesn't want to read such things will still be able to read the story itself if they wanted too. But be warned there will be cussing and some violence and most of all YOAI ! So just to give a warning to those who don't like that type of thing: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED XD Read at your own risk lol

Okay so I've worked really hard on this and I hope you enjoy reading it. You can tell me if you see any mistakes but there shouldn't be any since I've reread this many times and had a dictionary by me 'cause sometimes spell check wants to give you words that have nothing to do with what you were trying to write and it's annoying. At least to me it is. _**Sigh **_But don't get me wrong I love spell check. You can't have a good story without spell check:P__OH and BTW I'll be using both English and Japanese words so sorry in advance if it gets a little confusing. But if you're reading this than you should know the meanings already since they are all words I've seen used in plenty of anime fics and if not ask in a review and I'll answer that and any other questions you may have. And one more thing review if you'd like-I won't stop you^-^

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho **sigh** like so many I too wish I did_

Main Pairings: Kurama(Youko)/Hiei, Kurama/Kagome, Kurama(Youko)/Kagome/Hiei, Kagome/Hiei, Youko/Kagome

Side Pairings/Slightly Mentioned: Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Koenma/Botan, Shippo/Souten, Kouga/Ayame, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/Kikyou, Rin/Kohaku, Kagome/Sesshomaru(only mentioned in past references)

Key:

**Youko**

_Kurama_

Hiei

_**Kagome**_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Now let's start the story:

Sunlight streamed through double glass doors of which lead out to a private balcony that had it's own little garden, into a room with earthen colors like browns and many different shades of green. And many different species of plants littered the room creating a very tropical type feel. There were only a few things that the room had that was considered feminine. At most it was a very masculine type of room.

On the large king sized bed with silken green bedding two figures lay asleep. The first of which was a young man in his mid twenties with long silky blazing red hair that fell to the middle of his back and if his eyes were open then one would see a startling emerald green that put the vibrant shades of green the plants held to shame. They almost seemed as if they could see into ones soul. They were always warm and calm but sometimes they would turn a cold molten golden color when he experiences deep emotions, that normally being anger. Or lust. On the rare chance you can see both green and gold mixing in the eyes at the same time. His skin was a light tanned color and smooth to the touch. His body was toned but slender. When standing he'd reach just over six feet tall. The young man's arm was thrown, rather possessively, over the second figure within the bed. That person turned out to be a young woman who looked to be in her late teens. The young woman had silky raven black hair that reached her waist and when in the sunlight it shined with many highlights in shades of dark blue. Her hair when standing reached almost past her slender waist. When her eyes are open all someone would see would be blue, a deep sapphire blue that could make anyone that see's her eyes believe they're drowning in the deep ocean and never want to surface. Her skin was a healthy pale peach color that was soft to the touch. When standing the young female would barely reach the young man's shoulders making her a very short girl at five feet even. She was a very petite and slender young woman but she had curves in all the right places and slightly toned muscles that would make any woman and even some men jealous of her beauty.

The first to stir within the bed was the young woman, which was a very common thing for this particular person since she was very used to being up at the crack of dawn by a very pushy and stubborn best friend and wasn't able to break the habit even though she really didn't want to in the first place.

The young woman yawned delicately then started to stretch much like a cat would to get all the kinks out of her sore body. Once that was finished she very carefully got out of the bed without waking the other occupant of said bed. She shivered slightly as the cool air of the room touched her naked body and hurriedly but quietly began to find her clothes that were thrown around the room and got dressed.

Once that was done she went over to one of the bedside tables placed right by the side of the bed she was sleeping on where the alarm was and shut it off before it could go off in the five minutes that remained and would announce that it was six in the morning.

She sighed as she looked towards the peaceful face of the redheaded young man and went to his side of the bed to bend down and kiss his forehead affectionately then straitened to brush the loose hair out of his eyes.

She wasn't going to wake him up before she left for work since today was his day off and so she let him sleep knowing he'd know where she was at and why she didn't wake him before leaving.

"Good-bye Shuichi, I'll be seeing you later on tonight." She said softly before walking to the closet to get a clean set of clothes then quietly walking out into the hallway to use the bathroom to shower there since she didn't want to wake her sleeping husband by using the one in the master bedroom that she was just sleeping in. Before exiting the room she glanced towards the open glass doors to the balcony with the dawn's light that was just starting to stream through and knew that she didn't open the curtains or the door it's self and knew her husband didn't either but shrugged already knowing the answer to that question. She caught a flash of black upon the railing before it disappeared and smiled before turning towards the door and opening it and closing it softly behind her before making her way to the bathroom to get ready for work. After she was done she made her way out of the apartment that she called home and towards her car parked in the underground parking lot, planning to get a quick breakfast since she had time before heading to the place she and her friends worked at.

It wasn't until a few hours later that the red head she called Shuichi began to stir from his very pleasant dream. He yawned as he stretched his tired muscles and opened his eyes to the bright sunlight streaming into the room. While waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light he reached towards his young wife but upon not feeling her body next to his, his head snapped to his side and saw the bed empty. Thinking of where she could be since he didn't hear any sounds coming from the apartment, he glanced to the side where the bright neon lights proclaiming it to be after ten in the morning he realized she was most likely at work. After he was able to calm his worries to where she was at, he got out of bed wearing nothing but his bare skin and made his way towards the bathroom in the bedroom for a quick shower.

But before he was even three feet away from the bed he heard the unmistakable voice of the other soul that shared his body with him.

**"Good morning red" **said a silky voice, husky with sleep.

_"Good morning to you too Youko. I'm surprised you're up this early seeing as how after last night's activity's you always sleep until noon."_ He replied back.

**"Yes well you know why exactly I sleep until noon." **Sniffed the kitsune.

_ "I have told you many times that as much as I'd like to let you out during sex so you can get the energy you crave and need I don't think my wife would take kindly to having her human husband suddenly becoming a kitsune demon. I'm sure that would ruin the mood not to mention send her running away screaming." _

**"Well if you were man enough to tell the beautiful vixen about yourself and me then we wouldn't have that problem!."**

_"We're not going to argue about this again. I'll not risk losing my wife. Besides you have Hiei to sake your lust and get the energy you want. After all isn't that why we mated with him years ago!"_

**"OUR wife and that's part of the reason...that, and I care very much about my little firecracker." **He cooed.

"Are you two finished yet?" A third voice sounding extremely annoyed joined their mental conversation.

**"Speaking of my little firecracker I think he's getting impatient with us. I guess we shouldn't leave him waiting now should we?" **Youko's voice had gotten darker with lust as he spoke.

Kurama turned towards where Hiei's voice was coming from only to see him sitting on the edge of the unmade bed in only his pants. When he looked further he saw his shirt, over coat, belts, scarf, boots, and katana laying in a pile by the opened window. With only his pants on you could see his short but muscular body, honed from years of sword training. His wild flame like dark hair with it's white star burst in the middle looked even messier than usual. His dark ruby colored eyes were intent on Kurama's body.

Kurama had met Hiei as Youko in his past life and were lovers until they went their separate ways years later and when they met up again when Kurama was only fourteen they once again became lovers though Kurama wasn't very comfortable with it in the beginning but Youko insisted and as time went by he came to enjoy the attention the small hybrid gave him. The only sexual experience Kurama had was Hiei until he was married. He never once touched a human male or female (his fan club was devastated when he never dated in high school) he found he couldn't stand their scent(the perfume some wore almost killed his sense of smell) and the obnoxious way they were around him. Besides that Youko was very picky when it came to lovers. Some months after meeting Yusuke and becoming a spirit detective he and Hiei mated...well it was more like Hiei bit both himself and Youko and the kitsune in turn bit him back since even though he was part kitsune he was still human and didn't have the means to bite him back yet. Not until he was fully matured, which could take up to centuries until that happened since being part kitsune he had to wait until his power was fully matured to take a lifetime mate.

Then when he turned twenty four his step father introduced his new family to his distant family members who lived in Tokyo in a well known shrine. When he met his step father's second cousin and her family he immediately saw how beautiful the daughter was. Who by default was his fourth cousin threw marriage. As he got to know her and flirted with her _coughYOUKOcough_ his mother thought they made a wonderful couple since she feared her son might be attracted to the same sex and though she wouldn't really mind but she really wanted grandchildren. Though he wasn't too sure about the children seeing as he didn't know what any child between himself and a human woman would be like. Would they look normal or perhaps have fox like attributes. He just didn't want to chance it. So when she saw the way he was with young Kagome(whom was in her mid teens at the time) she was thrilled and encouraged him to date her. Not wanting to disappoint his mother and knowing Hiei wouldn't care if he played with a human and so he went for it. Youko was all for it cause in his own words "**Hey she's gorgeous and who am I to say no to a pretty face-snicker-I bet she's a wild cat in bed."** That was his way of saying he didn't care one way or another. It wasn't until a year later of dating her that his mother started to hint at him of marriage. And though he was weary about the idea he couldn't out right tell his mother no and he did care about the young woman, and so discussed the idea with Hiei. The hybrid was at first hesitant to the idea but when Kurama brought up the fact that she was human and wouldn't live long he gave his consent. Kurama planned to live in the demon realm when his human mother died and would just have to wait a couple more decades for his human wife to die which to someone like him it was a blink of an eye. But after being married to her and having got to know her Kurama could honestly say he and Youko loved her. Even Hiei was fond(since love was such a human emotion) of her having met her quite a few times under the guise of being his friend(which he was). He found it ironic and very amusing that in the beginning Hiei thought she was just another worthless human but now he panted after her like a bitch in heat just like a certain silver kitsune that he knew. He hadn't wanted to get attached to a human but he had. She was just too perfect (at least in his eyes) not to love. And kitsunes loved beauty.

So in the end while he was married to Kagome and mated to Hiei, he was able to get approval from his family and affection and love from his lovely wife and the energy and fiery passion that both he and Youko craved and needed to survive from Hiei. Who they could be themselves with. Even though sometimes Youko was able to get control enough from him during sex with his wife to try and take some of her energy(she seemed to have a lot to spare) and be apart of the experience, and while he didn't have a problem with that with Hiei he wasn't to sure how much Kagome could take being a human and fragile(though with her temper and spirited attitude he knew she wasn't all that breakable though he still worried since he loved her very much). And while he, Youko and Hiei were all very attracted to Kagome, Kurama didn't want to chance losing her if he were to either tell her about demons and about Youko being apart of him or of what Hiei really was to him since with her compassionate and loving nature she might think she was coming between Hiei and himself or worse think he was cheating on her. And he really didn't want that. Hiei understood and while he suggested that both of them mate with her he knew to let Kurama decide what he wanted. Youko on the other hand really wanted to be able to touch her and let her know about himself and wouldn't leave Kurama alone about it. He was really bad about it when she was 'in heat'. When her scent of vanilla and lavender got even stronger. He'd wake up from the most erotic and bizarre dreams involving either Youko, himself and Kagome or with Hiei thrown into the dream as well. It was almost enough to drive him crazy. He was just going to let life take it's course and while it would sadden him and he would greatly miss her as she held half of his heart, she was human and thous mortal and would die within the century, he would appreciate the time he had with her now because he would rather have a short time with her than risk losing her if she were to ever find out about his other self or his secret life as a spirit detective. What was the saying "It's better to love and lost than never to love at all." Human's lives were so very short compared to demons and other supernatural beings.

Kurama was pulled from his thoughts by two slender yet muscular arms wrapping around his waist, a chin settling on his shoulder and a husky voice whispering in his ear, "Don't think too much on it, it'll only bring more pain in the long run." Although Hiei's voice was laced with lust Kurama could still hear the edge of pain that lined the words knowing that Hiei felt the same way towards the matter of Kagome's mortality and feelings as he did. Even if Hiei would never come out and say he loved both his mate and the human girl, Kurama knew him enough to be able to tell how much he cared without words.

"I am sorry but I just can't shove the thoughts into the back of my mind. I've tried not to worry but I just can't help it." He sighed feeling Hiei's hands start to wander his well muscled stomach heading towards the part of himself that wanted Hiei's attention most.

"Hn. Maybe we can do something to occupy your mind...well at least for the next few hours." Even if Kurama couldn't see his face he just knew there was a smirk on his lips.

**-Lime Starts-**

Then without any more warning he spun the startled red head to face him and using said red hair to pull him into a deep and passionate kiss. It didn't take long for Kurama to get over his surprise and pull Hiei even closer to his body while his hands tangled in the dark locks of hair the shorter male possessed while their tongues fought for dominance. After a few minutes the need for air became too great and they pulled apart for a much needed breath. Kurama began to trail hot wet kisses on Hiei's neck stopping where Youko's mating mark was to suck and nip at the skin surrounding the mark making Hiei throw his head back and groan. Having it become to much to handle without losing control, Hiei pushed his head away and then dropped to his knees in front of Kurama. Looking up his eyes connected with the dark green eyes of Kurama's but with the ring of gold surrounding the pupil signaled that Youko was very close to the surface of Kurama's psyche. Lust, desire and hunger for each other in both of their eyes.

Suddenly a smirk pulled at Hiei's lips and he chuckled darkly. At the questioning look that Kurama shot him, he spoke, dark humor and lust coloring each word, "I'm glad I was able to stop you before bathing, although the sight of you in the shower does seem very enticing but this will let me taste not only you but the girl too since I know that her juices still coat your cock from your session last night." The words made a shiver run up Kurama's spine. **"See I'm not the only one who wishes to taste the delicious little morsel." **Youko was pouting he was positive._"Will you please be quiet." _After a moment of silence Kurama spoke with a raised eyebrow, "Don't act like you weren't watching and enjoying the show." He chuckled. "If I had to guess I would say you were waiting for me to get out of bed and decided to act before I bathed hmm could I be right?." When the male kneeling before him didn't say anything or do anything but turn his attention back to his impressive erection which was nine inches, thick and jutting straight at Hiei's face and dripping precum, Kurama couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his face(Youko's influence he was sure) and the smug feeling that filled him at getting one up on Hiei. All thoughts fled from his head at the first touch on the hot head of his throbbing dick with Hiei's even hotter tongue. He tilted his head back and couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his throat when Hiei's mouth engulfed the head of his cock and started to suck and lick around the head which was getting redder almost a purple color the more Hiei teased him.

"Please." He breathed out, wanting more than what Hiei was giving to him at the moment.

Hiei let the head of his cock fall out of his mouth with a small 'pop' sound then flicked the small slit at the tip and chuckled quietly. "Please what? You have to tell me what you want or I won't be able to do anything to help you." He went back to flicking the small slit, starting to almost fuck it with his tongue going faster and faster until a whine escaped the red head's mouth.

"You know exactly what I want but since you're being an asshole I'll tell you anyways," Kurama growled between clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed into slits and at the end of his patience. "I want you to take my cock b-back into your fucking mouth and the whole thing this time," he gasped when Hiei nipped the tip with his fang, "S-suck until I cum. I want to see you covered in it. I know that's what you want too." He was finally able to hiss out before groaning when Hiei complied to his 'request'. Deep throating the large cock and pressing his tongue into the vein that circled the shaft. All the while fondling Kurama's balls with just enough pressure to make it slightly painful but the slight pain just made it all the more pleasurable for the kitsune avatar. It wasn't long before he could start to feel his release approach and urged Hiei to go faster by fisting both of his hands in Hiei's dark hair, guiding him to the tempo he liked best even though they had been doing this for years now he knew Hiei wouldn't do it unless he 'helped' him along. He was just sadistic like that. He almost saw stars when he felt his dick hit the back of Hiei's throat again and when he swallowed Kurama cried out. He couldn't take it any more when he started to hum and swirl his tongue around the base of his cock. He finally got his wish and pulled out to spray Hiei's face with his creamy white fluid. His knees buckled and he was glad the bed wasn't very far. As soon as he sat down and was able to stop panting and breathe properly he looked over to Hiei only to see that he had moved to stand at the side of the bed while licking his cum from his face. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth at the sight and by the smug smirk that Hiei shot him, he knew he couldn't either.

Hiei began to crawl across the bed after taking the only article of clothing he had on off and when he reached him Kurama could see Hiei's very thick eight inch cock at the ready. Once again the two engaged in a passionate kiss with Hiei pushing his tongue into Kurama's mouth to explore the moist inner cavern. Kurama couldn't help but get hard again at the taste of himself on Hiei's tongue. When Hiei pulled back he could see that the red head no longer had lovely green eyes but dark gold that was watching him like he was his prey. Hiei watched as Kurama became the legendary and fearful, almost seven foot tall silver kitsune with large silver ears and nine beautiful silver tails all of which were whipping in the air like angry snakes. Long silver luscious hair that put moonlight to shame cascaded down his back. And last but not least a lithe and muscular body that many have drooled over and some tasted in the past. He was also stroking his thick eleven inch erection. This was Youko Kurama, 3000 year old thief extraordinaire and a very horny kitsune(but then again when isn't he) at the moment. Youko couldn't help licking his lips while starring at his delicious mate. He smirked. He was finally going to be able to get the energy and release he wanted. After all it had been almost three whole days since his last rut with his mate and he was very eager to make up for lost time.

"Well it seems it's my turn now my little fire dragon." Youko purred and with that he lunged at him and pinned him to the bed before slamming his mouth onto Hiei's. It was looking like it was going to be a very eventful morning. What a way to wake up in both of Youko's and Kurama's opinion.

-**Lime Ends-**

_Sigh_. "Soooo boorrrreeeedddd..." groaned Kagome, hitting her head on top of the hard surface of the desk in front of her. "Ow." She sat up again, rubbing the red spot on her forehead for her efforts.

Sighing once again she leaned back into the high backed large leather chair she was sitting in and closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open moments later at the sound of something hitting the surface of the large oak desk in front of her. Seeing a coffee with a large but slender hand attached to it. She followed said hand up the slender arm and her surprised blue eyes connected with mischievous blue/green eyes of the man who happened to be her adopted son, Shippo. He had his long reddish brown hair that had grown darker since he was a kit tied on the top of his head with the same blue ribbon he's had since he was a child. When down it reached a little past his shoulder blades. Dressed in a pair of tan pants and a black button down shirt with blue flames on the bottom and with a killer smile he was a teenaged girl's dream come true. Unfortunately for his admirers he was happily mated.

"Well what are doing just sitting here in Sesshomaru's office. We have a meeting to get to remember?" Shippo questioned. At the blank look on his mothers face he sighed. It figured she would forget. She could be really absent minded when she deemed the subject of unimportance or had a lot on her mind. "Koenma remember?" When the blank look was still on her face he sighed again in exasperation. "We, meaning you, me and lord fluffster are meeting the prince of spirit world for our annual meeting at four o'clock. You know the one we have every few years to report the conditions of the demon world and human world and for you to check and make sure the spirit world's barrier is still in top condition."

"Oh crap I totally forgot. I need to get dress." Kagome sighed. She hated having to wear the ceremonial clothing but it was expected of her because of her station. She had to wear them enough in the past. And plenty of kimonos, not to mention any other type of clothing through the ages-which all depended on where she was living at, at the moment, since she had lived in almost every country, seeing how many centuries that she has lived. After decades and decades one would get sick of it no matter how pretty the clothing was. Shippo laughed knowing what she was thinking and pulled her out of the chair, shoving the steaming coffee into her hands then gently shoving her towards the large bathroom within the even larger office. "Come on the sooner you get dressed the sooner this show can get on the road." Said Shippo with a large smile on his face while watching his mother drag her feet to the lavish bathroom and towards her 'doom'.

"Alright I'm going geez. Hey so is it just the prince or is his father going to be sitting in on it like last time?" Kagome asked right before she was going to close the bathroom door.

"No just Koenma and maybe the grim reaper too but that's just it as far as I know." replied her son taking the seat she just evacuated. Kagome sighed again but this time in relief. She really didn't want to deal with any of the other idiots in spirit world more than she had too. _Thank goodness Sesshomaru isn't a people person_ she mused shutting the door.

She looked around spotting the outfit she was to wear to their little outing. Seeing how it was in bright colors she guessed Shippo was the one to pick it out this time instead of the dog demon seeing as said demon liked to dress her in dark colors, the only exception being white. And, the best part, it wasn't a constricting kimono either. That really told her Shippo was the one to pick her outfit this time. Sesshomaru loved to dress her in fancy kimonos since in his words "You need to dress your station in life and the _rags _you use are not acceptable." She thought that was an excuse he just did it because it made her uncomfortable. Probably because of all those times she annoyed him when she was younger and he was getting his revenge. She snorted to herself, amused despite herself.

This on the other hand was in shades of different blues, the main one being a deep blue with a slightly lighter blue obi that would double around her torso and ended two inches below her breast and would tie in the back in between her shoulder blades. The material itself had little golden stars decorating the sleeves of the shirt, which was tight until the elbow then flowed out past the hands in waves of light silk, and the hem of the skirt which was the same deep blue as the top was. The shirt itself was tight contouring to her upper body and really emphasized the firm globes that were held within which were almost a D cup but not quite, which was fine by her since her breasts weren't to big for her petite body but not to small either(she hadn't had any complaints), and had a scooping neckline in the shape of a v with the point right above the valley of her cleavage. The skirt started just below her hips and showed off her firm stomach and the sapphire butterfly belly button piecing she had, and ended at her ankles with a slit on the right that started on her upper thigh that allowed her smooth and toned long legs to peak through when she moved. She needed the movement in case of an attack. With dark golden boots that reached to her mid calf, golden earrings and bracelets, a golden yellow ribbon in her hair which she put up into a high pony tail with her bangs framing her face, last but not least a little bit of clear gloss, blue eyeliner and golden shimmer eyeshadow that really made her eyes stand out, she really made an impressive and sexy sight to see. Since this was a peaceful meeting(no one in spirit world would be stupid enough to attack any of them) she only strapped a small dagger on the back of her right thigh and hid sharp needles in a holster that she had strapped and hidden on her left bicep. She was able to call upon her abilities whether it be to fight or to heal, she had excellent control after years of training and studying. She was after all over 500 years old and had a lot of time on her hands.

Stepping out of the bathroom after making sure everything was perfect she was met with a whistle from the sitting kitsune. She rolled her eyes. "Hasn't Souten taught you not to whistle at other women?" She raised an eyebrow when all he did was shrug. "Well seeing as you're my mother I think she'll excuse me for appreciating your beauty." He winked and she sighed but a smile was on her face. She took his arm when he offered it and they walked out of the door but not before she grabbed her black ankle length trench coat to wear over her outfit, heading to meet up with Sesshomaru who was just getting out of another meeting for his company which was a world wide known corporation dealing with everything from medicine to electronics.

They made small talk on the way to meeting up with the dog demon. "So have you heard from Kouga lately?" Shippo asked curiously.

She shook her head, "Last I knew Ayame was giving birth to their sixth cub." She sighed with stars in her eyes. "They are so CUTE!" She squealed. Shippo was the one to roll his eyes this time. She was just lucky that he had given up centuries ago about mating her. Kouga had finally mated the red haired white furred eastern wolf and although he wasn't in love with her at the time of their mating, you would never know that unless you knew them before their mating. They were that sickening sweet with their affection.

Even though Kagome loved both of her adopted children, well three if you counted Rin, who she had helped raised before she was married to Kohaku, and then there was Souten who had joined their little family when she was a child and of course Shippo but she had always wanted her own children. She was just waiting for the one that she would spend the rest of her eternal life with. Which by default would most likely be a demon. A powerful one. Which happened to be a certain sexy red head. He was the one she had given her virginity to and yes she was still a virgin even after living for over five hundred years. She had made a promise to not only herself but her grandfather that she would wait until marriage and she had held to that promise no matter how many different males had tried to get into her bed in the past. He was the one she loved more than anything. Shuichi didn't know it but Kagome knew almost everything there was to know about him. The perks of her high position in the spirit world. She knew he was something of a demon and knew of the other soul that inhabited his body and that Hiei was more to him than what he said he was. The first time she saw the mating mark on his shoulder when they were dating she was shocked and asked him about it. He just said it was a scar from his child hood. She just left it at that already knowing what it was. That was what made her first investigate him wanting to know what she was getting into before their relationship became too serious. Though when she found out about their relationship it really didn't bothered her since she knew kitsunes were very affectionate and sensual beings so it was only natural if he had a mate since kitsunes always had to have physical contact with someone whether it be family or a lover, though she was confused as to why he married her. She could understand the dating thing, to obviously appease his human mother, but marriage? She just didn't know. She was also confused as to why he never took energy from her while having sex. Although she had seen his eyes turn a golden color which she had learned was the eye color of the silver kitsune inside of his body. She didn't know what to think and hadn't bothered to ask him since that would lead to too many questions that she wasn't willing to answer. Not until he came out and told her about himself and the demon that inhabits his body. She wanted him to trust her with himself and his secrets and until then she too would keep the supernatural part of her being to herself. She just hoped it happens soon because pretty soon he's going to notice that she doesn't age. Like demons she could cast the illusion of aging but she didn't once she decided to marry Shuichi, trying to give him a hint that she, like him, wasn't actually normal.

At the present moment her husband stayed oblivious to her knowledge of the supernatural and she wasn't sure how long that would last. Hopefully not long. They stayed at Shuichi's home which was a lavish penthouse that was in the middle of the city. She herself owned many different homes(without her husband knowing) but was content to live in the homey apartment with her husband and sometimes Hiei.

As for all of her friends she had made in the past, Shippo and Souten were mated and have been ever since they were old enough for their first rut. At the time she had cried thinking that she'd lose both children, that they'd go and make a life of their own and forget about her but her worries were for nothing since they had still stuck by her just like they did when they were young. They didn't have any children yet(much to her dismay) saying they were still young and had a whole life ahead of them-meaning they didn't want anything to disrupt their sex life(That would be Shippo-he was a _kitsune_ after all). Miroku and Sango proclaimed their love only weeks before their finale confrontation with Naraku and were lucky enough to survive the battle and were married the next week and soon started on the large family they both wanted. If she counted all of the children they had had on her hands she'd sooner run out of fingers to use. She still kept in contact with the direct descendents. Kirara was still around going from different families of Sango and Kohaku's descendents acting as a normal cat with a concealment spell to make her look normal. She wanted to be sure to be able to watch over her mistress's family. It was a shock when Kohaku went before Sesshomaru and challenged him for Rin's hand in marriage seeing as Sesshomaru was her guardian at the time. He barely came out alive but he had gained Sesshomaru's approval and just a small bit of respect. It was an even bigger shock to realize centuries later as she watched her own family be made that they came directly from Kohaku's and Rin's middle child's(they had three) line. When they realized that Shippo wouldn't stop with the jokes for months afterwords("Hey now you should start calling Sesshomaru grandpa hehehee after all he did raise Rin as his own child"). She began to have contact with said family after her past/present self went down the well for the finale time; this was right before she met Shuichi. Although her mother, grandfather and brother knew that she wasn't the same Kagome they had just spoke to not even a month before they still excepted her with open arms. They only knew the basics of her long life and she was going to keep it that way. And luckily for her she had showed herself to her family _after _her three high school friends and Hojo graduated and went to college so she didn't have to put up with their behavior. Don't get her wrong, she cared for her school friends, it was just their girlish ways and always trying to set her up with Hojo got annoying after awhile.

Inuyasha, her best friend and the one she had thought she'd be together with, ended up going to Hell with Kikyou. In the finale battle Kikyou had been mortally wounded getting the half of the jewel from Naraku. After all was said and done the undead one didn't want to live a half life and begged Kagome to put her out of her misery and take the part of the soul she had. In the end Kagome ended up doing as Kikyou wished after making sure Inuyasha wouldn't be angry and hold it against her. He just shrugged and explained that he had decided to go to Hell with Kikyou because while he loved her, it wasn't the same as the love he still held for the undead miko. She understood and wished him happiness. She later learned that they hadn't stayed in hell for long and were granted eternal happiness with one another in the after life. Because even though Kikyou had given her small part of Kagome's soul back when she died she was given a new 'soul' which was basically just a replica of what she was before she had died the first time. Before Inuyasha died he had given Sesshomaru the Tetsusaiga and since he still wasn't able to use it he had it along with Tensusaiga on display in his home, heavily warded with spells so that the only ones to be able to touch the swords were herself, Shippo and Sesshomaru.

The jewel had returned to her body and infused with her very soul, making her it's eternal guardian. Since there was no such thing as a pure wish, she was the next best thing to purity in the world. Her soul helped balance the evil in the jewel since the only good being in it was the ancient miko Midoriko's spirit energy. She had learned that it wasn't the souls of Midoriko and the other evil beings but the pure and negative energy that was left in their physical bodies after the great battle that took all of their lives. It had to go some where and created the Shikon no Tama. That's why it caused so much chaos and mayhem, the negative energy outweighed the pure energy from Midoriko. It had been at peace while resting in Kagome's body but when it was ripped out, all hell broke lose so to speak.

It had taken over three years for them to defeat Naraku and all of his 'children' which took the combined efforts of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with her purifying the hanyou's remains so there was no chance of him or any of his 'spawns' coming back to life and the jewel re-entering her body. She stayed in Sesshomaru's lands for a very long time afterwords. Helping with wars and battles. She even forewarned him of certain events that would take place, saving millions of lives in the process. She wanted to help right the wrongs that Naraku had done since she felt responsible for the deaths and destruction that wrought the lands. She was the one who had foolishly shattered the jewel in the first place no matter how selfless the act of trying to save a child was. Very few knew that she was the one who helped Sesshomaru start his company. She just stayed in the shadows and let the inu take care of the public appearances and other things. Sometimes she would appear as his 'assistant'. They had once tried a relationship in the beginning but didn't work out seeing how he reminded her too much of Inuyasha and she didn't want to do the same as Inuyasha did with her and Kikyou even if in the end Inuyasha didn't mean too. In the end they were very good friends who helped one another in tough spots or just a shoulder to cry on(or in Sesshomaru's case someone to rant to in his own special way). She was after all the one to help him grow back his lost left arm. It had taken years but in the end with his natural healing ability's and her own healing energy he was able to gain it back. They almost had the same love that she and Inuyasha had. It started out passionate but ended up being a family type of feeling and becoming an unbreakable bond. Sesshomaru was still unmated and single to this very day claiming he didn't have the time or patience to deal with a female, besides those he sees as family, full time. He was one of the top bachelors in all three worlds and was well known in them as being a heartless and cruel being. You just had to get to know him(though many weren't able too) to realize he would do anything for those he deemed as part of his 'pack'.

She remembered the first time seeing Hiei in person. And no it wasn't when Shuichi introduced them. It was actually only a few days after getting home from their honeymoon. She had been sleeping peacefully in bed next to her new husband when she was startled(though she didn't show it) when she felt the feather soft touch on her cheek. At first she thought it was the red head sleeping next to her but when she felt both of his arms around her waist and the even breathing she knew he was still asleep. So after trying to feel out the person's aura and feeling nothing she realized the person was covering up it's presence. So she had to put a little more effort into her probing. Which didn't have wide results but of what she could sense of his emotions, and what little she could feel of the demons covered aura there was no malice or anything negative just curiosity. Being curious herself she cracked open her eyes slightly and was shocked to see a short young looking demon(she'd guess maybe seven hundred, give or take) with wild black hair and dressed in a black cloak with a long white scarf around his neck and a white head band around his forehead. Which had an odd aura underneath the white fabric that was separate from the demon's own aura. He was very handsome and his wide ruby eyes were intent on her face. Knowing who this was from the pictures she had seen in Koenma's office that she had kindly 'asked' to see, and knowing he meant no harm she went back to sleep with his gentle fingers caressing her face without the demon even knowing she was awake in the first place. That was when she started to stock up on ice cream knowing from the feel of raging fire that dominated the ice in his aura that that would be a big part of his diet considering that the cold treat would soothe him. Shuichi just thought she had a sweet tooth. She did but it was more chocolate than ice cream. She was ashamed to admit that she was attracted to the cold male since the first time she had seen him. And over time she had come to care for him just as much as she did her husband. In fact while being intimate with her husband she sometimes felt as if they were being watched and at first it unnerved her but when she realized it was Hiei being the little voyager(no pun intended) than she started to put on little shows for her husband(and Hiei-though they didn't know that). It was the first time she realized that she had a little bit of an exhibitionist in her. She also wouldn't mind watching her husband and his mate go at it(she was a closet yoai fan-girl) though she's never brought that up since neither knew that she knew of that part of their lives and she wasn't planning on asking anytime soon. She wouldn't say anything until Shuichi trusted her to came clean about his life and his relationship with Hiei. She wanted his trust before even beginning to explain about her own complicated life. How could she trust him if he wasn't able to return that same trust.

It amused and confused her that when she was on outings with both her husband and the short stoic youkai that both of them were possessive and jealous of other people especially males talking to her or even glancing in her direction. She could understand her husband, ever since coming to know him she knew that that was a part of his personality and later on after finding out what he was knowing from experience that kitsunes were _very_ protective of those they called family and extremely possessive of their lovers/mates. But Hiei was the one that confused her the most. If Shuichi didn't have his arm around her waist then Hiei had his around her shoulders(since they were about the same height with him only a inch or so shorter). At first she just thought he was being friendly but after thinking about it(because let's face it Hiei isn't a nice and sociable person-she'd realized that when the first thing out of his mouth when Shuichi introduced them was "hn" and then promptly ignored her) and seeing the death glares he'd send other males rather in Shuichi's presence or not, she just had to wonder at his motives. To this day she still didn't have an answer.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a clearing of a throat and when she looked up she met the amused golden eyes of the Western Lord and current ruler of Makai. Looking to her left were Shippo was she saw he was smirking at her and she scowled back.

"Couldn't have warned me that we were almost there?" She growled at the smirking kitsune who just shrugged. "You looked deep in thought, didn't want to bother you." She huffed at him but didn't say anything more.

"Hn as amusing as it is to see you two arguing like two pups, we have more important things to do so This Sesshomaru advises you two to get your act together before we meet the child prince." Said Sesshomaru dryly already heading towards the large glass doors that would lead out to the front and to the limo waiting for them. He was still dressed in his tailored black suite that fit his slender but very toned 6'8" frame with a maroon colored silk buttoned down shirt that matched his markings and a silver tie that went well with his long silver hair with it's light blueish sheen which reached just past his thighs but was pulled back at his nape at the moment. He made an impressive figure that no one wanted to mess with.

Shippo rolled his eyes at the back of the inu's head and stuck out his tongue but then 'eeped' when said inu turned to give him a cold glare.

"Alright alright get the stick out of your ass will ya?" Shippo snickered while leading his mother by the arm, who just chuckled softly at his antics, out of the large brick, metal and glass building and then holding the door of the limo open for his mother since the driver was already holding Sesshomaru's door open. "Well let's go before Sesshomaru has a litter 'cause we might be late hehehee." Shippo laughed getting in after his mother making sure to put her in the middle of himself and Sesshomaru knowing she would keep the inu from strangling him. Although the look she shot him told him he had better stop pushing Sesshomaru's buttons or else she would be the one to strangle him. He laughed nervously giving a peace sign and settled down. Kagome nodded, pleased. She too settle down in the leather seats knowing it'd take at least a half an hour and that was if the traffic wasn't bad. She sighed. 'Damn Sesshomaru and his need for the best and most expensive restaurant in the city. Ooohhhh I hope they have oden. Well at least it'll be a private and peaceful meeting.' She looked at said inu and saw he was on his laptop and was frowning at something then looked to Shippo and saw he had a mischievous grin on his face, 'I hope.' She sunk deeper into her seat.

"Hey Kurama!" A voice shouted from across the street of the small cafe that he and Hiei were eating lunch at. Well he was eating lunch and Hiei his 'sweet snow'.

He turned to see Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara making their way towards him. As soon as Yusuke and the others reached the table they sat down and ordered when the waitress came to take their orders.

Yusuke since graduating high school(with Keiko's help) stopped wearing his green uniform and exchanged it for a simple white t-shirt with a dark green button down shirt over it but was left open and dark blue jeans and simple running shoes. But still kept his dark hair slicked back. He was a construction worker which brought in good money for himself and Keiko which was put into a savings account so they could save to buy themselves a house so they could start a family in the future. Yusuke had mated with Keiko after his return from the Makai and they were married a year afterwords, since by that time they were both legal adults. Kuwabara since ditching the blue uniform was dressed in tan khaki pants and a nice long sleeved white shirt that fit very well with his large muscular frame and white tennis shoes. He kept his orange colored hair in the same 'Elvis" styled hair cut. He was still working on his masters in physiology wanting to be a councilor for troubled kids. Keiko too had ditched her blue uniform after graduating school and like Kuwabara she too went onto college and was going to graduate with a master's degree in business so in the future she could take over her parents ramen stand. She was also able to obtain a bachelor's degree in teaching since she loved children and school and was teaching at the local elementary school as a teacher at the moment. In the present she was wearing a light pink peasant top with a tan skirt that went to her knees and light pink high heeled shoes. She had let her brown hair grow out to past her shoulders to the middle of her back.

"Good afternoon Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara. What brings you all out this fine afternoon?"

Yusuke grunted, "Well someone's in a happy mood. We're searching for a gift for Yukina's birthday."

Kuwabara sighed with a love sick look on his face oblivious of the dark glare that Hiei shot him. "My lovely Yukina. Every year she gets even more beautiful and deserves the most magnificent gift."

"Hn I'm surprised you even know such a word." Hiei said smirking.

"Why you little bastard. Come over here and say that to my face!"

"No I'd rather not get too close. Your stupidity might wear off on me." Kuwabara seethed.

"We decided to go together to make sure we didn't buy the same thing since Yusuke here has no sense of imagination when it comes to gifts of any kind." Keiko replied when it became obvious that Kuwabara wouldn't be saying anything else towards their current conversation.

"Yes I already have her gift and before you ask it's a kimono and Kagome got her a large stuffed dragon. I believe it'll be as tall as Yukina is. And Hiei I'm not too sure but I'm positive it won't be anything that you'll end up getting her. Most likely the same with Master Genkai and Shizuru." Said Kurama before taking a bite out of the sandwich on his plate.

"We were actually thinking jewelery. I'm going to get her a charm bracelet and add a charm for every birthday she has from this point on. And Yusuke will probably end up buying a necklace." Said Keiko after kicking Yusuke who seemed far too interested in something across the street. He shot her a scowl but she just gave him the look that said he'll be sleeping on the couch if he doesn't behave. Kuwabara snickered before Yusuke turned the scowl towards his best friend and thus started another argument though both knew better than to come to blows while in public and cause a scene.

Keiko then turned to Kurama after making the two arguing men behave themselves, "Speaking of Kagome, how is she doing? I haven't seen her in a few weeks. I'm guessing she's been pretty busy."

Keiko, Yusuke, Yukina, Genkai, Kuwabara and his sister were the only ones who knew both his marriage to Kagome(besides family) and his mating to Hiei. There were only those few people he trusted enough with his secret. Not even Koenma knew about Kagome. He feared what the toddler would do to her if he ever found out though he did know about him being mates with Hiei.

Kurama nodded, "Yes her work does keep her very busy especially with her being the assistant to the owner of one of the biggest companies not only in Japan but the whole world.." Kurama sighed. Yes he did miss her very much in the last few days. Last night was the first night in almost a whole week that they've been able to spend some time together. He himself worked part time in his stepfather's company now that he wasn't constantly chasing down demons for Koenma. He was still technically a part of the spirit detectives and was still on call should something serious happen. Just because Koenma wasn't calling on any of them like he used to for every little thing, he still had to serve his time. That or prison. And he wasn't really looking forward to that anytime soon. But at least he got paid for his time and service to the spirit world just the same as Yusuke and Hiei. It had always confused him as to how it came about since one day Koenma just announced that they will be getting paid handsomely for their efforts with a fearful look on his face. "It's just so frustrating not knowing who it is exactly she's working for. Every time I bring it up she just avoids the topic. I haven't demanded the answer point blank yet."

"Yes I would think that that would be pretty damn stressful for anybody. Both the job for her and you not knowing and not be able to spend as much time as you like with her." Said Kuwabara looking sympathetically at Kurama, knowing the kitsune missed his wife very much and that he was worrying over where it was that she worked. He couldn't imagine what that would be like if it were him not being able to see Yukina whenever he liked. He couldn't go a whole day without seeing her pretty face. And the small ice maiden had no need to work. Kuwabara sighed longingly, 'Yukina, my love.'

"Yusuke what is it that you've been staring at across the street? I swear if it's another woman I'll knock your ass strait across the street so that you can 'introduce' yourself." Keiko hissed to her husband/mate who was still staring across the street like the most interesting thing to walk the three worlds was over there.

"Huh? Oh I could have sworn I saw Koenma and Botan over there at that fancy restaurant across the street." Yusuke replied shaking his head.

"Ha what would they be doing in the human world huh Urameshi?" Snorted Kuwabara around a mouthful of french fries.

"Hey I'm just telling what I saw. Che. I mean who else would have bright blue hair huh?" Yusuke yelled at him.

"Please Yusuke be little bit more quiet would you? We are in a public place after all." Replied Kurama calmly.

"Hn. I don't think the detective knows the meaning of the world quiet."

_"Yes unfortunately but I wish he'd learn." _Kurama sighed in his head while watching Yusuke and Kuwabara start to argue again.

**"Oh I don't know, he only lives once ya know. He has to find some outlet for all of that aggression and anger now that there aren't many demons to fight. He, unlike us, doesn't have a lover/mate he can go all out with to release some of that tension. Sparing can only go so far." **Said Youko watching within Kurama's mind in amusement as Kuwabara tried to throw a punch at Yusuke but missing when he ducked. He then gave a suggestive look towards Hiei who just raised an eyebrow and went back to his melted ice cream.

"Hey look there they are. See I wasn't seeing things." Yusuke said pointing across the street and sure enough when they all looked there was the child prince in his 'teenage' form with Botan right next to him holding his hand and chewing on the nails of her other hand. They both had not changed a bit since they've known them. It looked like they were waiting for someone since they both kept glancing down both sides of the street.

"Huh I wonder what they are doing?" Mumbled Kuwabara.

"I don't know but how about we go over there and ask." Replied Yusuke smirking.

"I'm not so sure we should bother Koenma. I mean it must be important for him to be in the human world and he's obviously waiting for someone." Said Kurama frowning.

"Hehehe all the more reason then!" Cackled Yusuke while standing up and putting some cash down on the table for his and Keiko's meal. Kuwabara followed his example and put his money down also while saying, "Yeah lets go bother him for a change."

Hiei smirked evilly. "Hn. I can't believe I'm saying this but I like the way you think baka." Hiei then gave a glare towards Kuwabara, "But don't get used to it."

Kurama sighed and shared an exasperated look with Keiko across the table, knowing he was out numbered in this and stood up while giving a hand to help up Keiko in the process. He then put down the money for his and Hiei's meal along with tip and with that all five of them started to make their way towards the prince of the spirit world who was looking more anxious and nervous by the minute. Whoever this person that he was meeting was had to be pretty important to make the arrogant and snotty prince nervous and looking like he'd piss himself at any time.

"Please be patient Koenma Sir. They'll be here soon. It's not even like they're late or anything. We're just really, really early." Said the cheerful voice of the grim reaper. Though contrary to her words she too looked very nervous.

"I can't. This is way too important to mess up!" Said Koenma. "Besides this is my first time being in this meeting without my father. If something goes wrong he'll never let me do anything important again. Even worse I'll get spankings!" He finished with a wail with tears coming to his eyes.

Botan sighed at her boss/lover's antics. "There there. Everything with turn out fine you'll see." She said trying to make him feel better while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"You really think so?" Sniffled the 'prince'.

"Sure I do. And anyways if anything does happen it won't be your father you'll have to worry about since I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru just might kill you." She said this all with a bright smile on her face.

"WHAT!" Screamed Koenma making people out on the street look at him like he'd suddenly grown two heads.

Botan winced. "Not so loud Koenma Sir. People are staring."

"I don't care if people are staring or not. I just might die today and that's the last thing on my mind right now." After a few minutes of Koenma mumbling under his breath about dieing and spankings he finally seemed to get his composer under control. "Okay I can do this. So have you gotten a hold of Yusuke or any of the others yet?"

Botan just sweat dropped at his abrupt mood change but answered none the less. "No Koenma Sir. It seems Yusuke and Kuwabara are out shopping for Yukina's gift with Keiko and don't wish to be bothered. Which reminds me I need to hurry and get her gift before the shops close soon." Botan looked deep in thought but snapped out of it with the glare that the prince was sending her and looked sheepish. "OH right sorry sir. Anyways you know Hiei. No one can get a hold of him unless he wants to be found. And since I wasn't able to get a hold of Kurama either I wasn't able to find any of the detectives. Sorry." She looked away awaiting another fit from the child prince.

It was just at that moment that she saw the small group heading towards them. She smiled brightly and looked back towards the ranting and raving 'teenager' that was Koenma and tried to get his attention. When being polite didn't work fast enough she sighed and just pinched his arm making him yelp and scowl towards her. Before he could open his mouth and demand as to why she felt the need to pinch him he heard a loud and familiar laugh and whirled around to come face to face with the same detectives that he was just ranting about.

"She got you good toddler breath. So what has your diaper in such a twist?" Yusuke smirked when Koenma's face started to turn red in rage. He loved pissing the toddler that had made his teenage years hell, off.

"YUSUKE! Stop calling me a toddler and for your information I'm not even wearing a diaper!" Koenma sniffed haughtily while Yusuke just rolled his eyes and the others sweat dropped.

"Yeah right pfft. So why are you two in the human realm and over here exactly?" Yusuke questioned raising a brow when the prince just huffed at him.

"We're only curious prince Koenma. Seeing as you rarely ever come to the human realm." Spoke up Kurama before Yusuke could make another smart ass comment towards the ruler.

"Well I'm glad you guys are here since I have a _VERY_ important mission for you all." Replied Koenma with his poster straitening and a serious look on his face.

Yusuke couldn't help himself and just had to get one last jab at him, "What your binky go missing or maybe you need a diaper change?" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara roared with laughter when all the spirit prince did was give him a dark look and both Botan and Keiko shot them disapproving looks which shut them both up quick.

"This is a serious matter Yusuke! You are to sit in a meeting with myself, Lord Sesshomaru and his heir Lord Shippo and also the lady guardian. I don't want any of your attitude damn it!" Shouted Koenma and nodded satisfied when shocked looks came over the spirit detectives faces excluding Kuwabara and Keiko who had confused looks on their faces. Even Yusuke knew who Lord Sesshomaru was due to his three years that he had spent in the Makai during his training.

"P-pardon! You mean _the _Lord Sesshomaru. As in the Killing Perfection Lord Sesshomaru?" Kurama sputtered in shock with his green eyes wide. Hiei's eyes were wide too but was able to fix his composer seconds later.

** "Wow the inu lord. I'm impressed he even knows the elusive prince and hasn't been killed yet. I remember the one time I'd tried to steal from the inu about six hundred years ago hehehee let's just say I almost lost a tail. I also heard his heir is a kitsune." **Kurama ignored the rambling fox.

Koenma nodded, "Yes the Western Lord himself. Which is why I need you all on your best behavior. I'll not give a bad impression the first time I do this meeting by myself." As he said this he gave a look towards Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Yes I do remember that it's usually your father King Enma who does all the important meetings. Why the change?" Kurama asked, curious.

"Well my father believes it's time that I get some other responsibilities besides paperwork for the dead. Which is why I've been allowed to attend the meetings in the last couple of decades." The prince replied with a smug face while puffing out his chest.

"HA more like he doesn't want to anymore and gave the shitty job to you." Yusuke smirked.

"SEE THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU CAN'T BE SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!" He screamed at Yusuke who just had a bored look on his face but was inwardly smirking, pleased about getting under the toddler's skin. "Yeah, yeah. I know. But we're not in this meeting yet so I'm good." Koenma just huffed at him.

"Since my father isn't coming to this meeting there's an extra seat in the reservations if Keiko would like to attend also." Koenma offered while secretly hoping she'd say yes knowing she'll be able to keep an eye on Yusuke since she was the one thing he feared above all else.

"Oh yes I'd love to come too prince Koenma. That would be very pleasant, thank you." She bowed to the prince while Yusuke was just a little nervous about her being in the meeting. He'd heard the rumors about how the inu lord was a human hater centuries ago and was worried about Keiko and even Kuwabara though he'd die before admitting that one.

"Alright it's almost time!" Announced the cheerful voice of the grim reaper and with those simple words the 'great' prince of spirit world became a nervous wreck once again although not as bad since he now had his spirit detectives by his side. He would admit he was just a little bit cowardly when it came to the people who they were meeting.

"Then let's go in and please remember to be on your best behavior." He said this while giving a pointed look to Yusuke who just ignored him. With that the small party entered into the exclusive restaurant where the meeting would be held.

Being seated in a secluded area within the restaurant, the seating arrangements where as followed: Koenma being seated at one end of the rectangular table with Botan on his left and Yusuke on his right. Keiko next to him with Kuwabara next to her. Kurama was seated next to Botan and Hiei next to him. Leaving the other end seat, and the left and right of said seat empty.

"Quit fidgeting so much Koenma! You're just becoming even more nervous. You'll do fine but you have to believe in yourself and your abilities. Just like I do." Botan whispered into Koenma's ear when she notice him playing with the edge of the sleeve to his outfit. Koenma took a deep breath then shot a thankful look to Botan who just gave him a loving smile with a small blush on her cheeks.

It wasn't even five minutes later that they all, with the exception of Keiko who was confused when Yusuke stopped in the middle of a sentence while speaking to her, felt a magnificent and suffocating yokai pressing down on them. There was also another one that while not as great as the first was still nothing to laugh at. The third and finale one was cloaked so no one could measure their power. They all immediately sat up straight and looked to the direction that the yokai was coming from.

What they saw surprised most of them with the exception being Koenma and Botan who have seen these figures in the many meetings they've had.

The spirit prince and reaper immediately rose from their chairs to bow towards the three approaching figures and didn't rise from their positions until the said figures stopped by the table and the middle one elegantly nodded for them to rise. The others were still frozen in shock to their seats. It wasn't really the imposing figure of the Western Lord or even the grinning kitsune that was to the left of the dog demon that left them in that state of complete surprise, it was the smallest of the three and obviously female of the trio that left them speechless and their eyes wide. It was Kagome. Innocent, sweet, feisty Kagome. Who by chance was married to one of the shocked individuals at the table. The same person who was supposed to be ignorant of the three worlds and the beings that inhabited the said worlds. But apparently not seeing that she was accompanying two of the most powerful demons in the three worlds. The said wife hadn't seemed to have noticed them or that she was the focus of several disbelieving pairs of eyes being too busy exchanging pleasantries with the prince and blue haired reaper who couldn't seem to stop beaming at the three people that had just joined them at their table.

But when she did by chance glance over towards the table, she froze just like the occupants of the said table. But her state of shock didn't last long because in the next second those same sapphire blue eyes narrowed and she whirled around to grab the long red pony tail of the kitsune just as he was kissing the hand of the blushing grim reaper(like a true gentleman) with Koenma fuming in the background, a smirk on his face which quickly turned into a grimace when he felt the sharp pain of having his hair pulled and turned to face the one responsible only to be met with his mother's narrowed eyed glare. He gulped wondering briefly if he'd done anything to piss her off within the last five minutes. Not thinking of anything he pasted an innocent look on his face and raised an eyebrow inquiring silently as to why she was so mad. When all she did was point to the table of STILL shocked people he turned to see what had her so upset. What he saw was a table of humans and demons. Nothing special. Turning back to his mother who had let go of his hair when he turned to look and now had her arms folded across her chest with her little foot tapping impatiently on the floor, he gave her a shrug with a still confused look on his face.

Kagome sighed in exasperation, thinking 'Inuyasha must have rubbed off on him when he was a kit more than I thought if he's this hard headed.' She finally just gave up on him ever figuring out why she was so angry at him and just grabbed his arm while excusing them both to drag him to the corner of the restaurant and putting a sound barrier around them so none of the nosy youkai could over hear them speaking.

"I thought you told me it was only going to be the prince and Botan hmm?"

"Well that's what I heard." He shrugged. "So it's a few more people than we originally thought. It's probably just his spirit detectives." He said while glancing once more at the table seeing that they weren't shocked any more and were staring over at him and his mother talking.

"Yes you're right but you see that red head, not the grisly looking one but the one with long hair and the short black haired one?" He nodded still not seeing the big deal. Which was just pissing her off more and making her grit her teeth against the urge to scream in frustration.

"Yes well the red head is my husband and the black haired one his mate." Shippo's eyes widen and he couldn't help but stare at the two demons in question who stared right back at him. "Oh." Was all he could get out.

"Yeah "Oh" now they're going to be asking questions that I didn't want to answer until they figured it out that I know more than what I let on, on their own." She sighed and ran a hand through her bangs. Shippo gave his mother an apologetic look and said, "Sorry 'ka-san but well look on the bright side," she gave him a dry look. "At least now you guys can be open and free to be yourselves around each other. Heh no more secrets right? And plus I'll get to meet my new father or should that be ' fathers'." He said this with a cheeky grin which widened when his mother blushed cherry red. She playfully swatted at him.

"Please don't embarrass me at least not yet." She said with a small smile. He nodded knowing if he didn't obey she'd pluck his tails and strangle him with them. She can be very creative with her 'punishments'. He shuddered inwardly thinking of his years growing up with her as his mother. Man if you thought Sesshomaru was bad, he didn't have anything on Kagome when she was angry.

With their conversation over they headed back towards the others who were all seated at the table including the inu lord. Kagome took the seat to Sesshomaru's right by Hiei and Shippo to his left next to Kuwabara. The table was silent for a few minutes before Koenma became too uncomfortable with the silence and tension at the table decided to speak, "Well I guess I'll start the introductions then," he cleared his throat and everyone gave him their attention. "I'll start with my spirit detectives, the young hanyou beside me is Yusuke Urameshi-who grunted his hello-and the young human female beside him is his wife and mate Keiko-she gave a small nervous wave-and beside her is Kuwabara an extraordinary human with physic abilities-he gave a bright smile towards the table-. As you may know the blue hair ferry girl beside me is the grim reaper and my girlfriend Botan-who blushed at the 'girlfriend' comment-, beside her is Shuichi Minamoto or as some may know him as Youko Kurama-the only thing he did was give a polite nod without taking his eyes off of the three new comers-. And last but not least his mate and a powerful fire/ice hybrid Hiei-"hn"."

"Alright as for our honored guests we have as you may know the inu demon opposite of myself is Lord Sesshomaru, an upper S class demon and current ruler of demon world and a very powerful and influential person in both the human and spirit world and one of the creators of the barrier along with my father and to his left is Lord Shippo, another S class demon, his heir and general and last but not least Lady Kagome, the eternal guardian of all three worlds and the last of the three creators of the barrier." With each person he introduced, that person gave a polite bow of the head to the new comers of the meeting. Except Kagome, who just blinked.

"There really wasn't any need to introduce me to any of the people at this table prince Koenma seeing as I know all of them on a personal level...some more than others." Kagome said with a little amused smile on her face. Thinking if she had to do this confrontation now she might as well get _some _amusement out of it. The rest of the table was in shock once more either from the information that Koenma just(unknowingly) gave or of what Kagome had just said. Even a certain inu and hybrid. Everyone except Shippo and Kagome who were both amused at the faces everyone was making. Well Sesshomaru and Hiei eyes were widen an inch maybe and Kurama had an eyebrow hitched almost to his hairline but the others looked like fish out of water.

It was many moments later when someone finally got out of their shocked state long enough to speak, that someone just happened to be a certain loud mouthed spirit detective, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Three guesses to who that was and the first two don't count.

Before Koenma could scream back at him _for_ screaming, Keiko smacked him on the back of the head, hard. You'd think that a human doing that to a thick headed half demon would hurt or break bones but after years of friendship and later marriage she'd grown used to it. Unfortunately for Yusuke, he had not.

"Ouch Keiko! What the hell was that for?" Yusuke said, rubbing the tender spot that was already starting to form a bump.

"Humph. There's no need for you to scream Yusuke. I'm pretty sure everyone is wondering the same thing but do you hear them screaming at the top of their lungs? No you do not. So just _keep quite _or else you'll find yourself sleeping alone tonight got it?" Keiko spoke while glaring at her cowering husband who just nodded back too afraid to speak at the moment. Keiko just huffed with a satisfied look on her face. It made her feel empowered when she was able to get one of the fiercest demons in all three worlds to cower from just her words alone. She supposed it came from growing up with Yusuke that made it possible for her to make him cower like that. He knew her limits and when he'd pushed her too far. She may not be able to hurt him physically but there were other ways to make him behave himself. She would never tell him this but it _really_ turned her on. She liked being the dominate one in their sexual relationship. She got a slightly glazed look in her dark brown eyes when she thought of the last time he'd got her angry and ended up in the bedroom with a lot of angry sex with her being the dominate one. She snapped out of it when she heard a snicker and looked at the other red headed kitsune who she believed was named Shippo and gave him a frosty glare worthy of any demon at the table.

Shippo shivered. He hated when females got that look. Even ones he didn't know. He really believed all females were born with that talent. Unlike men who had to perfect it throughout life. Like a certain lord he knew. He yelped too when his own mother reached across the table and smacked him in the head and gave the wincing kitsune a glare also. He decided then to try and not get into trouble with his mother again since he was already on her shit list. And that was one place he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. Well maybe Naraku but since the spider hanyou was already dead he didn't have anyone in mind at the moment.

While this little argument was going on Kurama was also having an disagreement but not one were others could here it except of coarse Hiei. But he also didn't know if any of the three newcomers were telepathic either. Which luckily for him they were not.

**"Wow I really didn't think that Sesshomaru's heir would be so afraid of females. Although I do have to admit our feisty vixen sure has a mean look when she wants too and the detective's ****mate is just plain scary when angry. Which is all the time I might add. I'm just glad our lady love isn't like that." **If he only knew how wrong he was.

The amused voice that spoke snapped both Hiei and Kurama out of their surprised state.

_"Doesn't this bother or at least shock you that our Kagome obviously knows about demons and the three worlds. Plus what about the relationship she has with Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Shippo. Isn't that just a little bit suspicious to you."_ Kurama couldn't help but ask his counter part very curious of the answer and he knew Hiei was too if the look that he was receiving from the demon said anything.

**"HA! Hell No. Are you crazy? This provides so many solutions to our problems ****concerning her Shuichi. Although we are going to have to have a stern talking to her about certain things. After I meet her face to face of coarse and we explain a few things." **

_"Yes of coarse." _Kurama replied dryly. _"But you're right about the solutions but what about the questions this brings up? Like HOW she knows about the three worlds and demons or if she really is one of the creators of the barrier like Koenma said she was how is she still alive because I know for a fact that she _is_ human." _

"For once I agree with you both, this does help with our problems but Kurama is right about the other questions this brings up. But we'll get our answers _after _we're somewhere more private like at home. There's no need to ask these questions at the moment when we won't be getting any answers anytime soon." Hiei finally spoke up after getting over his amusement and slight shock at Kagome smacking the other red headed kitsune. Who, as rumors had it, was a very stern, tough and sometimes cruel task master. But Hiei supposed he'd have to be with being the second in command to Sesshomaru and being in charge of such a large army. Even Hiei would think twice of going into battle against both S class demons. He was no fool arrogant maybe but not stupid and he knew that he'd have a one in a million chance of winning against the older dog demon and Shippo though not on par with his sword skills was still as tricky and slippery as any fox and it'd be tough going against him. So to see a petite female smack the demon and reprimand him like a way ward pup was something to look at with amazement. It almost reminded him of the detective's relationship with his own onna. Although he didn't think it was to the extent of lovers. Even Sesshomaru said nothing about the punishment that Kagome dealt his heir and ward. Hiei, though loath to admit it, didn't know much of what was going on since he couldn't get into either demons heads and didn't even try with Kagome knowing from experience that she had a strong mental block against telepathic attacks or inquires. All he got were some stray thoughts now and then. Nothing concrete. When he first tried and failed he thought it was natural since some beings did have naturally strong mental blocks without even knowing it. But now with the new information on the girl he wasn't so sure. But unknown to him Kagome had learned to defend herself against any attacks against her mind and/or mind control ever since the incident with the dark miko Tsubaki.

_"Sometimes I think I'm the only sane one in our relationship." _Sighed Kurama in exasperation.

After ignoring the cheeky retort of **"Hey I'm pretty sane...well when I want to be." **and the snort coming from Hiei he glanced back towards the others only to find that they were giving both himself and Hiei odd looks.

"Do they do this often?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow, being the first thing he's said since arriving, disdain clear in his voice.

"Well yes but that's just Kurama communicating with the other soul in his body and Hiei IS a telepath with a jagan eye. But enough about that what I'd like to know is how Lady Kagome knows my detectives?" Koenma answered and questioned at the same time.

Sesshomaru gave a curious look to the miko sitting to his right raising a brow obviously wondering the same thing since this was the first time he'd heard of her knowing Koenma's lap dogs as he liked to so _fondly _call them. He was slightly shocked that he didn't know. Because of their tight bond they knew almost everything about each other. To know that she'd kept something from him hurt though he never tell her that since his pride wouldn't allow him to but he surely wouldn't go easy(or his version of easy anyways) on her in their next sparring match. He knew by the end of it she'd know of his displeasure and wouldn't make the same mistake of not telling him things that are deemed important. To him anyways. He always likes to know what's going on in his 'little sister's' life. Just the same as he did with Shippo, the kit he'd helped the miko raise and was the closest thing he had to a son.

"Well to make a long story short I'm married to Shuichi there and through him I've met his friends."

"WHAT?" Cried both the prince and lady death, shocked looks on both of their faces.

Sesshomaru grunted, "Hn. I'd knew you'd married a _human _but not one of the child prince's detective's and a kitsune thief no less. Obviously our definition of the word human differs." The inu lord was very angry but you'd have to know his tells like Kagome and Shippo did to know that. Like the twitching muscle in his left cheek or how his eyes narrowed the slightest bit.

Kagome just laughed a little nervously while rubbing the back of her neck(a habit she'd picked up from a certain monk) and said smartly, "Well I never actually said he was human you guys just assumed it and I never corrected you." She shrugged.

"And why didn't you tell This One that he was one of Koenma's Kagome? That information would have been _nice _to have." Sesshomaru replied, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Hey you shouldn't talk to a lady like-" Kuwabara was silenced by a swift kick in the shin from Shippo under the table, "Stay out of it." He hissed. The fox who he didn't even_ know_ gave him a warning look when the carrot top gave him a questioning look and he had enough sense to keep his mouth shut even if he did grumble a little. Everyone else at the table knew better than to get in the middle of it. Although both Kurama and Hiei didn't like the way the dog lord was talking to her like that but they figured she must of known Sesshomaru for quite a long time to be able to get away with it since any other person would have been melted with his poison by now. Youko on the other hand wasn't quite content to let the dog talk to someone he considered his and the one who will most likely be both his and Hiei's mate by the end of the night if he had anything to say about it.** "Let me out! You can't just let that overgrown mutt talk to her like that! I don't care if he is a lord or not, he needs to be taught a lesson!"** Growled the enraged kitsune trying to fight for control which Kurama wasn't about to give to him considering they were in a building full of ningen and he wasn't too sure who'd win in the fight should Youko get free so he just ignored the ranting fox in his mind and continued to listen to the argument going on between one of the most powerful beings in existent and his tiny wife.

"Because I knew you'd over react just like you are doing now." She huffed, irritated already. "This may surprise you but I'm a grown woman Sesshomaru you can let me out of your sight now you know!." Sarcasm dripped off of every word.

"Perhaps. But you should know the importance of this matter. And you may be grown as you say but it's incidents like this that speak of the contrary. You've been very immature by not notifying myself of this development." Sesshomaru replied in a no nonsense matter.

Kagome was getting peeved at the high and mighty way he was acting. "Well sorry _father_ the next time I decide to get married I'll run it through you first. Or better yet how about you pick the next person I decide to marry if you think I'm soooo _immature." _Sesshomaru gave her a cold look and she gave one right back. The stare down was interrupted however by two growls both coming from Kagome's right. They both looked towards the sound only to come face to face with both Hiei and a golden eyed Kurama. They looked pissed about something and when Kagome thought about her words and how they would take them she waved her hands hurriedly at the two youkai who were still glaring at her. "Hey not that I plan on marring anyone anytime soon-" Their looks darkened, "Or at all hehehe I just meant it as a saying to Sesshomaru who can't keep his nose out of my business. I mean really is it so much to ask for a little privacy once in while. He doesn't need to know _everything_ that goes on in my life." She suddenly stopped talking at the deadpanned looks she was receiving from everyone else. "Wow I'm rambling aren't I? Someone could have stopped me ya know." The looks were still there. "Sorry." She spoke with an embarrassed blush on her face while sinking deeper into her chair.

"Hey I can kinda understand the look Kurama-san is giving you 'ka-san with him being your husband and all but what about the short and dark one?" Shippo got a cold glare directed at him for his comment by Hiei. But he was barely fazed. Come on growing up with Sesshomaru _and_ Kagome? Please. Spare him. But he did know that that glare could stop whole armies in their tracks. Just not him. One of the few brave ones who have faced that glare and not shriveled up or cried for mercy.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and was about to answer her son but Hiei beat her to it, "It's none of your business kitsune about what I do and don't do." He said in a cold voice. Shippo was about to rebuke him on his claim about that seeing as it _was _his mother but before he could even open his mouth the hybrid continued. "And another thing why does the kitsune who is obviously Sesshomaru-sama's heir call you mother?" He asked this looking straight at Kagome who shifted uncomfortably under his unwavering stare. And when everyone else gave her their undivided attention.

"Well that's easy. I adopted him when he was just a kit. And the only reason he's Sesshomaru's heir is because one: he's the only thing he has towards a father figure that's alive and helped me raise him and two: Sesshomaru doesn't have a mate and thous has no children and last but not least three: Sesshomaru needed an heir what with his council and advisers nagging him all day about a mate and what not centuries ago. He got sick of it and not wanting a mate he named Shippo his successor should he die or something else happens. Besides Shippo is a very strong and intelligent being. There's not many that could stand up to him and he's proven himself to the courts many times." She said all of this with a proud look towards said kitsune who puffed his chest out and preened at the praise given to him by his mother and with Sesshomaru giving a nod agreeing with everything she said it just made it all the more sweeter.

Kurama finally spoke to her, asking a question of his own, "If you raised Shippo-san from a kit and it's known he's almost six hundred years old then how are you still alive to this day?" He couldn't contain the natural curiosity in his voice even if he wanted too.

"Well..." She faltered not knowing what to say or if she should even say anything at all. She looked around at all of the curious faces and stopped at Sesshomaru's who's face was stoic as usual the same as Hiei but she could still feel the curiosity that blanketed the hybrids form. At the slight nod of the head from Sesshomaru she decided to go ahead and tell her story. Though in the beginning she was reluctant to do so wanting the two demons she loved to find out by themselves but now... It was better this way anyways since she wouldn't have to tell it twice.

She cleared her throat softly and started the story on her long life and the journey she under went to complete her destiny. "It all started on my fifteenth birthday when my cat Buyo went into our old well house..."

After telling her story up until the defeat of Naraku and the lives of her mortal friends leaving nothing out with some interruptions from Sesshomaru and Shippo but mainly Shippo to tell some of their story as well. All of this time her entire audience was enraptured with her tale even Koenma who's never heard the entire story just bits and pieces. She told her story all throughout dinner and desert.

"...then about four hundred years ago the one you know as King Enma approached me and Sesshomaru about helping him with the construction of the barrier. At those times the deaths of both demons and humans alike were sky rocketing. You may not believe it but at that time Enma was a very compassionate person wanting every living being to live in peace. He had no prejudice then. No hatred towards youkai. To this day I still do not know what had happened to him to make him so heartless and hateful. But seeing no alternative he proposed his idea as the next best thing and both Sesshomaru and I agreed. It took some years before I was able to gather enough spiritual and raw energy to make the barrier since it would be my power alone that would craft the barrier itself since I was and am the most powerful miko alive and with the Shikon no Tama I was able to gather the mass amounts of energy I would need to boost my power to the level required to construct such a thing and store it in the jewel itself by purifying any negative energy I'd gathered. Enma's spiritual energy and power were to help stabilize the Spirit World since at the time it was barely hanging on to a thread of reality with all of the demons and humans that transpired the world and made it very difficult to organize things. Sesshomaru was actually the only one who would use his power to actually create a separate world: The Makai. He was after all the most powerful demon alive. Even if he did create the Makai he didn't want anything to do with it since he still had the western lands that was his birthright to take care of which were in the Ningenkai still before the humans started to overpopulate and took over the land. After the barrier was in place and there was semi peace since demons and humans still fault within their own races, I had gone into a deep sleep for more than a decade under Sesshomaru's careful supervision because of all the energy it took from me. I sleep every time I do routine checks on the barrier. Although not to that extent. Just for a day or so. That's actually why I'm here. Every decade or so I release all of the spiritual energy I've gathered to help stabilize the barrier. It really doesn't take very long to get the necessary amount since I've come to notice myself and the Shikon jewel generates a lot of energy. So much so I've taken to letting stray kitsunes and my son take portions of it to help me keep it under wraps and controlled before I release it into the barrier. And today is the day I'm going to do it. So I come along with Sesshomaru to these meetings. If I don't do it soon the energy with forcefully come out in a not so good way. Also in releasing that much energy it helps balance out the jewel of four souls. It was a pain in the ass when Enma had me take down the barrier under Enki's ruling. I actually panicked thinking about what I would do when I didn't have the barrier to release the energy too. It was a nice idea and all but unfortunately most demons and humans can't live together in harmony. Thankfully it's back up and running beautifully. I don't think it'll be coming back down anytime soon with Sesshomaru being the ruler of Makai since winning the last couple of tournaments. He got sick of all of the fighting and breaking of the barrier by rogue demons and decided he'd be the one to rule since there's not that many competent demons out there. It'll stay up as long as he's ruling which will be a long time since I doubt there's anyone strong enough to take him in a fight." Kagome finished with a sigh. She'd forgotten how long her whole history actually was.

It was understandable that Youko was jealous of other kitsunes taking Kagome's energy well besides her kit which was natural. **"If she wanted to get rid of it so badly why didn't she come to us? I mean she obviously knows about us if she's one of the last true mikos alive. And apparently very powerful to boot. No more of that!" **He pouted stomping his foot in his mental confinements. Kurama once more ignored him which he's gotten very good at over the years. Though he could see from were Youko was coming from, it was no reason to cry over spilled milk as the saying goes.

Her story had cleared up a lot of questions he'd had. Now he knew who she worked for was actually the lord of demon world and she was actually co-owner of many businesses across the world. He'd also learned that she played hostess and lady of many events with Sesshomaru seeing as said person didn't have a mate. That she and Shippo both actually had a crescent moon mark that signaled them as a part of Sesshomaru's clan and pack. And while Shippo wore it on his forehead in pride with him being Sesshomaru's official heir, Kagome had hers on the back of her left shoulder blade and covered up by a spell. He'd found that their relationship was complicated. He'd admit to being jealous of their courting in the beginning of their relationship. He knew Hiei was too if the white knuckle grip he had on his swords handle said anything. Kurama reached under the table and gently pried the demon's grip from his sword's hilt and held his hand in his own. Hiei gave a slight squeeze back. He was very amused and slightly awed when he learned she was the one who made Koenma start to pay his spirit detective's for their time. Apparently when she learned of who he was and who he worked for she'd stormed into Koenma's office demanding he pay them for their services and to not give them bogus missions anymore. That he was to start cleaning up his own messes and stop abusing their power. Now he understood the fearful look Koenma wore that day. If he himself had just met her and found out about her power and position he'd be afraid too.

"Speaking of your duties to the barrier Kagome-sama, I believe since Botan's already gotten all of the documents to the state of affairs for both Ningenkai and Makai from Sesshomaru-sama and has already left to the spirit world to file them, we should be on our way also right now before it gets any later than it already is." Koenma stated and after getting the okay from the miko he turned towards his team and Keiko. Before he could even open his mouth to give any instructions to them Yusuke opened his mouth first. "Oh hell no toddler! I know what you're going to say and the answer is NO! I'm going too and there's nothing you can do about it." Yusuke said this with his arms folded across his chest and his nose in the air with Kuwabara nodding along with him. Koenma frowned, "And what about Keiko?" Yusuke shrugged, "She can come too if she wants!"

Kagome giggled. He so reminded her of her hanyou best friend sometimes it was ridicules. She almost thought they should have been brothers instead of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"If your mate and the other human comes along you might as well be sacrificing them. No human no matter how powerful they are can be within a hundred feet of Kagome when she does this. The backlash of energy will immediately kill them. Not only that but there are going to be demons out there that would love to have a little ningen for dinner. That is why we are going to a private field that This Sesshomaru owns were no ningen will be around and get themselves killed. So go ahead and bring them if you wish for their deaths will be on your heads." Sesshomaru said this with a cold look towards Yusuke who'd suddenly paled at the mention of Keiko dieing.

"It's alright Yusuke me and Kuwabara will finish our shopping and then he'll walk me home where I'll be waiting for your safe return alright?" Keiko said with a hand on Yusuke's tense shoulder.

"Yeah that's right! There's no need to fear with the great Kuwabara on the job!" The physic said this while striking a 'heroic' pose.

Yusuke finally nodded before relaxing his tense muscles and giving a kiss to his wife before she and Kuwabara who waved at everyone left in the room, exited the private room and the restaurant to continue with their shopping, knowing Kuwabara would keep his wife safe at the risk of his own life.

"Well now that that's over, anyone who'd like to come with us please follow me." Kagome said with a bright smile. Needless to say everyone left in the room got up to follow her out the door. Sesshomaru was the last one out having settled the bill with the owner of the restaurant. They all piled into the large stretch limo and waited the hour drive it would take to get to the private property owned by the dog lord himself. Kagome and her two companions sat to one side of the limo with Kagome watching the passing scenery, Shippo playing on his cell phone most likely texting with his own mate and Sesshomaru once again on his laptop while the others rested on the other side, Koenma silently wailing about his life and not knowing of Kurama's relationship with Kagome. Kurama and Hiei on the other hand were both in deep conversation with each other with Kurama trying to hold off a certain overzealous kitsune. Yusuke had decided to take a short nap. It was a very quiet and somewhat awkward ride.

An hour later the limousine pulled up to a small dirt road that would lead strait to the property. As soon as it pulled to a stop and the driver, who just happened to be another type of imp demon(both Kagome and Shippo thought Sesshomaru was missing having a certain annoying toad around since he'd died last century of old age) opened the back door, Sesshomaru was the first one out followed by Shippo who turned around to help his mother out. The other four followed quickly before the driver pulled the luxurious car around and left the small group alone. At the questioning looks they were receiving from Koenma's three demonic detective's Shippo answered the unspoken question, "He'll be back when we call him. He just went to the small town we passed about fifteen minutes ago. He doesn't need to be here for this."

"Okay people!" Kagome clapped her hands to get the others attention, "Koenma knows the drill but for you who are new to this, I'm going to give you three simple rules that you _MUST_ follow alright?" Hiei just grunted but both Yusuke and Kurama nodded while still looking at their surroundings which was a very large lot of land but if you looked further you could see a large forest just on the edge of it. "Good. Now first and foremost is that you _can not _touch me at all. Unless you want to be a pile of dust in the wind. And second is to keep your spiritual power and yokai controlled. When I release my energy your guy's aura will instinctively try and fight mine. Sesshomaru and Shippo are used to it but you aren't. I do not want you to go nuts or lose control of yourselves when I do this. But I'm sure you three have excellent control so I'm probably worrying for nothing but just keep my warning in mind. And last but not least when I release the spells and concealment's of the Shikon no Tama and my power it's going to draw a LOT of attention. There's going to be many demons of all types and levels of power to come and try to capture the jewel since it seems to be a demon magnet. I've learned this the hard way as you may well know. Plus with you guys also releasing so much yokai in one area it's going to draw even more attention from the demons so please keep your eyes and senses open. The barrier will also be _very_ weak which is another issue. Many demons are going to be able to get through it so be on your guard! I'm sure it's not going to be a big hassle since both Sesshomaru and Shippo here can usually take care of it. But it's better to be safe than sorry. OH and one more thing make sure to protect Koenma, who in this state and in the human world _can _die and since I'm sure Sesshomaru doesn't feel like bringing anybody back from the dead. Those little death imps are a pain in the ass believe me. Okay everyone got all of that?" When Kagome saw everyone nod their heads except Hiei and Sesshomaru who just looked bored, she gave a bright smile but couldn't help but think, 'I kinda feel like I'm addressing a classroom instead of season warriors!' She thought this with a sweatdrop then shrugged mentally knowing it was probably just her.

"Alright already we've got it." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this show on the road already. I'm ready for some action! It's been waaayyyy too long since I've been able to go all out!" He rolled his shoulders, flexing and cracking his fingers preparing for the fun that was to come. He looked over to his two teammates and saw that Hiei had his cloak off and his hand clenched over the hilt of his sword, crouched slightly with a gleam of malice in his dark ruby eyes. Apparently he was just as eager as he was. Kurama on the other hand was just standing a relaxed state but if you knew him enough you'd see he was just as ready with one of his hands running within his red locks and the other holding a perfect red rose with sharp thorns. There was also a ring of gold around his green eyes stating that Youko was just beneath the surface waiting and ready. All three of them were backed into a circle around the spirit world prince who seemed a little nervous at the present moment. With another look to the two demons with Kagome he saw the dog demon standing strait and a rather cold look on his face as if he had more important things to do. But he too had a hand on a swords hilt which said sword gave Yusuke the creeps. He thought it was the evil sword which Kagome had talked about named Toijin. Shippo on the other hand seemed to be hovering over Kagome with some type of wicked looking scythe in his right hand that was almost as tall as he was with a very sharp blade but the blade seemed odd since it was facing the wrong direction and the blade itself was gold instead of silver like regular blades and had odd writing in black on it and the long handle was ebony wood with the same writing but in gold and looking closer he saw a sheathed short sword on his left hip. Yusuke really couldn't help but to wonder were the hell the two demons got those weapons from since they didn't have them when he first saw the two demons.

Shippo sensing the detective's gaze turned to look at him at seeing him eying both his and Sesshomaru's weapons knew what he was wondering and was deciding rather to answer the unspoken question or let Yusuke's curiosity get the better of him. He decided on the former seeing as he was in a good mood. "Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard there detective." Yusuke scowled at him but he ignored it and continued. "Sesshomaru's sword was in the trunk of the limo and he retrieved it while everyone else got out. And mine...hm well I am an master of illusion and had my weapons under a simple illusion. No problem. And before you ask the reason I'm so close to Kagome when she said not to is because she's going to need someone to watch her back since she's going to be very vulnerable and she'll be the demons first target. Plus me or Sesshomaru won't be harmed from her powers because I'm her adopted son by our blood bond and the same goes for Sesshomaru when he officially took her into his clan. So the warning was just for you three since you have no physical link to her. It's not like any of you are her mates or anything." He glance over at Kurama and Hiei when he said the last part knowing that that won't be a problem soon. He'd judge both of their worth in this fight. He wouldn't have his mother having weak mates that couldn't stand up to both her power and her stubborn attitude. 'But,' he mused, 'at least she has good taste. One of them is a kitsune after all who of which is _the _Youko Kurama who I've always idolized as a kit. And the other one is a forbidden child. He has to be pretty strong in order to have survived to adulthood.'

Kurama and Hiei both met his eyes evenly and knew what the younger kitsune was thinking and was up to the challenge. They both smirked at the thought of what was to come as soon as this battle was over and done with.

Yusuke on the other hand just wanted a good fight then to go home to his wife and a good dinner and maybe after another sort of fun he was fond of. Yusuke smirked too but his was more of a perverted one. Fighting wasn't all he enjoyed you know.

Kagome seeing that everyone was ready decided it was now or never. Bringing her hands into the prayer form, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly while going into a slight meditation with her eyes closing. The spells and concealment's slowly started to unravel bit by bit. As her power was starting to come to the surface and the jewel was starting to release the massive amounts of energy it had stored throughout the last decade, fierce winds started to whip their clothing making the ones watching start to have to get a better grip on the earth they stood on as they felt the ground rumble and the sky went from peaceful to cloudy and lighting was seen in the distance striking the ground with thunder accompanying it. Sprinkles of rain water could be felt on their over sensitive skin. Almost electrifying them. The more power that was released the darker it got as if the earth itself was preparing for something great and opening itself up. She felt as if her soul was being set free from it's fleshy prison and becoming one with the earth. Finally after many minutes she'd reached the pinnacle of her power feeling the build up that had reached it's point, letting her eyes snap open which were glowing white and feeling it was time took a deep breath and threw both of her hands out and with that motion massive waves upon waves were released from her body and flung into an 360o direction from top to bottom and left to right. The energy itself almost knocked everyone on their asses and would have if not for the warning to be prepared for such a thing.

The three demons who were watching this for the first time couldn't help but feel awed that this tiny being held so much power within her. She had released so much power that her body was actually glowing the same milky white as her eyes. She seemed to be in a trance and unaware of her surroundings. They looked around themselves and saw that they could actually almost see the entire barrier itself. If you looked to one side you'd see the grassy field and forest that they were standing on originally in the human world and if looked to the other side you'd see the dark red sky of the demon world with it's two moons and dark forests with plants unknown and vicious. In a blink you could see ogres rushing to and from with bundles of paperwork for spirit world. It was amazing but terrifying at the same time. Not to mention very confusing. They could also hear a thumping sound that almost sounded like a heartbeat. They soon saw the barrier itself, which was now visible to them, was pulsating in time with the sound. They also noticed Kagome's white aura was pulsating in time with the sound also. It was her heartbeat they could all hear like drums sounding before battle, they realized. Which was ironic seeing as they were about to go to battle very soon.

All five demons within the clearing could feel their own power start to rise and try to answer the challenge of Kagome's power just as she said it would. But luckily all of these demons had amazing control of themselves and only struggled slightly before getting reins of their power.

"Alright gentlemen it's show time." Shippo said this with a grin just as there was a loud sound that almost sounded like glass breaking. They looked around and saw hundreds maybe thousands of different types of demon from little imps to giant beasts and everything in between coming at them.

"Alright now this is what I'm talking about. SPIRIT GUN!" Cried Yusuke with his right hand in his signature move blowing one demons head strait off with his blue bullet type of energy and heading for the one that was behind it and blowing a hole threw that one too. They had decided unanimously that he'd be the one to stand and protect Koenma should a demon decide he was a quick meal. Not like he really wanted the job.

Hiei was nothing but a black blur running threw the masses and slaughtering as he went. But what was surprising however was that not a single drop of blood got on his person. He was either really good or really fast. Most likely both. But one thing was for sure: he was REALLY enjoying himself. As seen by the sadistic smirk on his face.

"ROSE WHIP!" Came Kurama's cry as his beautiful rose became a deadly whip like weapon with large thorns that ripped flesh from bones and severed appendages. He swung his weapon with expertise, precision and never missed his mark. This incredible show of control of his weapon was earned throughout long years of training and practice. He too never got a drop of blood on himself since his weapon of choice was long ranged. He kept glancing over towards his wife making sure she was fine and was relieved to see that the younger kitsune was very good at his job and no demon got closer than three feet before meeting a devastating death either from Shippo or the miko ki that Kagome was releasing.

Sesshomaru never even drew his sword instead using his poison claws to melt the flesh from the demons who dared get within his striking distance. He didn't even think the scum were worth his time and effort. The only reason he even came was to make sure Kagome came out of it alive since although Shippo was powerful, he was only one demon.

Shippo was having a blast. Every time a demon got to close to his mother thinking they could take her he'd swing his scythe and behead them not at all bothered that he was sprayed with the blood of his dieing enemies. And when there were too many for his scythe alone he'd unsheathe his sword and gut the ones who thought to sneak up on him while having his back turned.

It wasn't long before the hordes of demons were reduced to less than half it's original numbers. And even then with everyone working together it took no time at all until the ground was littered with bodies of the dead and dieing. Which was no problem seeing as soon as a body hit the ground dead it'd be purified into ash from the massive amounts of miko ki that Kagome was releasing. Before long there was nothing but stragglers left on the battlefield which were quickly taken care of. You'd never even know a battle had taken place with the field looking the same and the fighters hardly out of breath. Normally it wouldn't be like that but since there were five powerful S class demons fighting, it was a walk in the park no matter how many demons had come threw the weakened barrier. They were all weak to begin with compared to them. And the ones that were strong enough to give a challenge had either fled seeing the five S class demons or were smart enough not to bother with the jewel in the first place. The only ones to remain had been lower class demons who were too dense to know when they were out powered. They only saw five demons and two 'humans'. And although there were hundreds of them they were taken care of in a matter of minutes.

After the excitement and adrenalin started to wear off they looked towards Kagome to see that the white glow of her power was fading having released most of her energy only keeping enough to survive. But she wasn't worried since after a day or so of rest she'd be good as new. She carefully put the seals back into place on herself and the jewel leaving her as she was before the release. The barrier was no longer visible and everything was back to normal...well as normal as it was ever going to get.

Soon she could feel a bone deep exhaustion pulling at her and making her tremble were she stood. It wasn't a minute later that her eyes rolled into her head and she collapsed to her knees on the ground not having enough strength to stand on her own. She heard a concern voice calling her name which she realized was Shippo and cracked her eyes open to give a reassuring look to him and noticed that everyone else was coming towards their position. The last thing she saw was Kurama's worried green eyes and feeling someone's strong arms encircling her form before she couldn't hold on to her conscious any longer and passed out in whomever arms were around her, feeling safe.

Hiei was the one who had had his arms around her and caught her as she passed out. He swung her effortlessly into his arms and turned towards the demon lord for further instructions not knowing if he should just leave with her or not. He felt his mate come to his side obviously worried for the young woman in his arms. After making sure she was well and didn't have any physical wounds he too turned to Sesshomaru. Yusuke too was curious as to what to do.

"You may leave now to your homes. My driver will take you since it's too much of a distance to be carrying her. As said before all she needs is rest. Make sure she gets it. As you may know she's a stubborn little thing and will fight tooth and nail with you on it." Replied Sesshomaru turning towards the waiting limo that had arrived sometime without the others noticing, ignoring Shippo's mutter of "That's the understatement of the century".

Kurama and Hiei, who was still cradling Kagome's unconscious form to his chest, followed the great lord with Yusuke and Shippo bringing up the rear. Koenma having already left to the spirit world to give his report to his father knowing his detective's were in good hands.

It was almost two and a half days later that Kagome finally came out of her deep sleep. She opened her eyes only to see complete darkness. At first she started to panic thinking she'd gone blind but after rubbing her eyes of sleep and focusing her eyes more she could make out vague shapes and realized the room she was in was just really dark. She sat up after a few minutes of calming her heart rate down. Throwing the heaving blankets off of her legs she stumbled over towards where she thought the light switch would be. Successively finding it and throwing the twitch she had too blink the sudden spots out of her eyes from the bright light. Once she thought she'd be able to see again she looked around the room she was in and found it to be the guest room within Shuichi and hers apartment. She was confused for a moment as to why he would place her into this room and not their own. But after seeing how dark it was with the heavy drapes closed she realized that in order for her to be as comfortable as she was when she was resting from her exhaustion, she would need complete darkness and their own room couldn't give her that in the day time since with all of the plants within their room they needed plenty of sunlight all day and that wouldn't have been the best for her at the moment.

Looking to the alarm clock set upon the small night stand next to the queen sized bed it read that it was almost three in the morning. Looking at the calender above that and seeing what day it was she did the math in her head and realized how long she had been asleep seeing as the fight took part two days ago in the evening and since it was going on the third day in the morning...just thinking about it made her stretch out her tired muscles. She hated these little naps she always had to take when strengthening the barrier but this was the longest one she could remember, besides the first time, since she's never slept over two days before.

Looking down towards what she was wearing she saw her previous outfit was replaced with one of her short baby doll nighties and wondered who changed her and where her weapons were. Deciding it was probably her husband(at least she hoped it was) she looked to see if she could find her missing weapons and soon spotted them along with her outfit all folded neatly and piled on top of the dresser in the room. She sigh in relief.

Deciding a nice hot bubble bath would do wonders for her tired muscles and hygiene she headed out the door with a nice bath on her mind. Shutting the door behind her and starting down the hall towards the bathroom she paused just realizing that the room she had just exited was the one that Hiei usually stayed in. After a moment's consideration and searching for the ki's in the apartment she concluded that he was in the master bedroom with Shuichi sleeping and shrugged. She would make them a very early breakfast but not before her awaiting bath. She could just hear the water calling her and who was she to ignore it. And with that she continued on her merry way humming softly beneath her breath.

Almost two hours later found Kagome still humming while flipping pancakes over the stove wearing a pair of pink cotton short shorts and a matching tank that reached just two inches above her bellybutton with no bra, it was what she would normally wear to bed or around the house when it was just Shuichi and herself. She enjoyed being comfortable.

She had put a barrier around the kitchen to block the sounds and scents so the two sleeping demons would stay that way until she was ready to wake them since usually when making breakfast with Hiei there she always made something sweet for him and he'd always steal the ingredients before she could even use them. He was fast and emotionless when he did it but she just knew he was the one since Shuichi wasn't a sweets eater.

When all three of their plates where ready she put them on a platter along with another platter with a canteen of coffee and a jug of orange juice along with cups, glasses and silverware and napkins. She made each of their pancakes special with hers being plain but with butter, and plenty of syrup. She made Shuichi blueberry pancakes since she knew those were his favorite with a little bit of butter and syrup but with extra blueberries on the side. And Hiei got chocolate chip pancakes with syrup, ice cream and whipped cream. She left the whipped cream can on the platter encase he wanted more. She made sure to clean up her mess by putting all the ingredients away and putting the dirtied dishes into the dish washer and spraying and cleaning the stove and counters.

With both platters on her arms plus three extra ones under her arm, she made her way towards the master bedroom with the two sleeping demons, thankful she had the balance and grace to carry the two slightly heavy trays without spilling anything. She was even more thankful that the bedroom door was slightly ajar since all she had to do was gently nudge it with her foot. It saved her a lot of hassle. It was open like that to most likely keep an ear out for her and if anything was wrong with her or if she'd happen to awake. Too bad for them that she was light on her feet and knew how to trick their senses. After all she'd been doing it for years now.

She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow(influenced by Sesshomaru no doubt) at the sight in front of her but inwardly she was cooing at how cute it was. The small fire demon was spooning the red head in front of him. Cuddling him like he was his own personal teddy bear, 'Wow with the major sweet tooth he has and now this I'd think he was soft under all of that cold exterior.' She silently giggled picturing Hiei in a teddy bear suit and had to bite her tongue not to laugh out loud with that mental image and was thankful he was still asleep 'cause she was sure he'd kill her for that one. After getting herself under control, she approached the large bed and saw that the sheets and blankets were tangled around both of their waist and she just knew they were both naked under there or it could be because she could see the top of Hiei's toned ass, 'And what a nice butt it is.' She mentally smirked. She was lucky she was able to see with the moonlight coming threw the balcony doors. But wanting more light she headed back towards the wide dresser on one side of the room a put both of the platters onto the surface. She knew if she didn't spend years walking(or running in some cases) with a giant and heavy backpack on her shoulders, her arms would be killing her right now from carting around that weight around for the last ten minutes.

She went towards the light switch and since it was one that controlled the intensity of the light she turned the dial until the room was lighted but not too harshly like she had done when she had awoken a few hours ago. The reaction was instant, Hiei sprung awake, sitting up with his sword in hand and ready to slice whoever intruded into pieces. Kurama on the other hand stood up out of bed not caring that he was naked and had his rose in one hand ready to call upon his weapon. All Kagome did was blink at them.

The two demons soon realized that they weren't under attack and put their weapons away with Kurama turning his rose back into a seed and hiding it in his hair. Hiei on the other hand she had no idea where he just put his sword. Maybe under the bed by the side he was sleeping on? Meh she didn't care one way or another as long as he wasn't pointing it at her and she _was_ weaponless and didn't know what she would have down had he not realized it was her and attacked. She really didn't want to harm him with purification. They stood there staring at each other, well she and Kurama had a staring contest Hiei looked like he could care less if not for the tightening of his left hand in the blanket still wrapped around his waist.

It was Kurama who broke the silence first, "Kagome it's not-" He was cut off when she lifted a hand and waved it at him in a signal to stop speaking.

"I know what it is and have for years." She spoke ignoring the stunned look on Kurama's face and the widening of Hiei's eyes. She could even feel the shock coming from the second soul from within Shuichi's body. "But let's not talk about that right now. We'll talk later. Besides I made breakfast. Eat up!" She chirped with a bright smile. At the mention of food Kurama's stomach gave a growl and Hiei sniffed to see where the food was. At seeing Hiei about to get up out of bed, she gently pushed him back into the bed and headed back towards where she laid the trays despite Kurama's protest that he would help. First bringing the one with the drinks and extra trays and serving both Hiei and Kurama coffee with Kurama's black and Hiei with plenty of cream and sugar and then glasses of orange juice for all three of them since she wasn't a very big coffee person. After giving them their silverware and napkins she headed back to get the tray with the food on it and served their plates to them as well while saying, "I suppose you both _would _be hungry after your little workout huh?" She smirked at the light blush that Kurama was sporting but all Hiei did was smirk back obviously not at all embarrassed.

After making sure that they both had everything that they needed and were waiting until she sat to start eating, she took her own plate and sat on the end of the bed with both of Kurama and Hiei sitting on the sides. She took her first bite and they followed her example. She was an amazing cook, what with having to always cook for her and her friends while traveling in the feudal era, and they both enjoyed her meals whenever she decided to cook or sometimes bake. It was silent while they ate but it was comfortable and soon Kagome took both of theirs and hers(again ignoring Kurama's protests that he could do it) along with everything else she had brought from the kitchen sans the whip cream can that Hiei didn't seem to want to give up, to which she just shrugged at, back to the kitchen and washed and put away everything before returning back to the master bedroom where the two males were waiting for her return.

When she once again opened the door to the bedroom where the two were and slipped into the room, she was startled when as soon as she was away from the opened door it slammed closed making her jump a little at the sudden noise. Looking to see who the corporate was, she saw Hiei leaning against the closed wooden door with nothing on except the smirk on his face. Kagome couldn't help when her eyes wandered the demon's well toned body and toward his 'mini me' . She blushed deep red, which was odd for her since she couldn't even remember the last time she'd blushed so hard in her life, but he was such a nice piece of eye candy that she couldn't help herself in the first place. She was snapped out of her trance by a deep chuckle which came from the direction of the bed. Her head whipped towards the person responsible for the sound and found Kurama, whom had slipped into some silky black sleeping pants, lounging on the bed, obviously amused by the look on her face, which quickly turned into a scowl but her ears were still pink in her embarrassment.

"What!" She snapped, not really in the mood to be the amusement for the two demons.

Kurama shook his head with the amused look still on his face but with a soft smile on his face and in his eyes. He patted the side of the bed, wanting her to sit so they could have a talk, since while she was in the kitchen both he and Hiei decided they wanted a few questions answered before they tried to talk her into mating with them, which they didn't know how THAT would go since Kagome was so unpredictable at times. With a sigh Kagome walked over towards the bed and sat on the other side but squeaked when the red head wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flushed against his side. Her face once again turned bright red when Hiei, in all of his naked glory, sauntered over and sat on her other side. She mentally groaned, thinking about how this was going to end and already knowing what they wanted to talk about and so with a deep breath to calm her nerves, she looked both men in the eyes and waited for them to start the questioning. It took a few minutes before Kurama finally started out with the biggest question that he had, "Why didn't you tell me?" He said this with a hurt look on his face.

She cringed, it figured he'd have to ask that right off the bat. She sighed. "Well why didn't you tell me about yourself and about the demon soul that shares your body with you or about the mating bond that you have with Hiei?"

Kurama flinched and looked away before looking towards her once more. "I couldn't just come out and tell you those things since I believed you to be a normal human. I didn't want to chance losing you or making you regret marring me in the first place. And as for my mating with Hiei well..." He shook his head. "No human would understand that." He seemed almost sadden by the idea.

She smiled at him. She knew some of his reasoning as to why he didn't tell her about him being a demon and a part of Koenma's spirit detectives. But the thing with Hiei is what still confused her the most. She understood about him being his mate and all, but why he never told her is what hurt her the most. It would have been nice to know that her husband had another spouse so to speak. If he had been honest with her in the beginning then none of these secrets would be coming out after years into their relationship. Although she supposed part of the blame laid with her for not coming out and telling him everything that she knew...but she wanted his trust before giving her own.

She reached over and took the hand that was closest to her and looked Kurama in the eyes while still having the smile on her face. "I can understand about not wanting to tell me about being a demon since that's natural I suppose, but what if I was just a normal human? Would you have kept this secret of yours and let me be ignorant of everything going on in your life? What would have happened if I had wanted children? Would you have waited until I'd given birth or not even give me a child at all? Because sometime in the future I would like to start a family of my own you know." She sighed seeing the lost and guilty look on his face and shook her head. "And to answer your question I wanted to tell you everything but not until you came clean first. I wanted your trust in order to give you mine in return...but I guess that's a moot point now. If we were going to be spending our lives together than we needed to be honest with each other because let's face it, we're both going to be living a very long time to come." She stared at him for a moment more to let that information sink into his head before turning to Hiei whom had been quiet this whole time just listening to her talk before seeing that her attention was on him and he looked into her soulful blue eyes wondering what it was she wanted to ask since she seemed to be struggling internally about something. He raised an eyebrow at her to encourage her to talk and to tell her that he was listening. She sighed softly before plunging into the issue that she wanted to talk to him about.

"Well what do you have to say about all of this? I mean don't you have a problem with any of this?"

Hiei just shrugged and gave a semi-bored look before answering, "Hn. I have no problem with your role in Kurama's life. If I did you and him wouldn't have had a relationship to begin with."

"Why?" She asked this with a furrowed brow and a very confused look on her face.

"To be blunt I've wanted you just as much as both Kurama and Youko have. Although at the beginning I'll admit to thinking of you as nothing more than another worthless human with a pretty face...but over time I've come to realize your worth in not only in looks because it'll take more than beauty to impress me but you're also smarter than most humans that I've met not to mention you're unbelievably kind and compassionate, your passion for the things you enjoy, and I've come to enjoy your spitfire attitude, you won't let anyone push you around...and now that your little secret is out in the open it solves a lot of problems that both Kurama and I have had with your suppose mortality and ignorant human ways." Hiei finished his little speech while staring into her wide blue eyes.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. On one hand that's the longest she's ever heard the short demon talk and it was while complimenting her, on the other hand she was even more shocked that he wanted anything to do with her like THAT! She blushed when her hentai mind started to go into overdrive with the images that Hiei's confession provided her. She mentally shook her head and smacked the little hentai back to where it belonged before she had a nosebleed.

.

"W-well...umm...I like you too..." was the only thing she was able to stutter out while her brain fried itself.

Hiei scuffed at her. "I don't think you realize what I'm saying onna, I want you as my mate just the same as Kurama and Youko do." Once again he was very blunt.

She was finally able to shake out of her shocked state before questioning him. "Youko? As in the other soul that inhabits Shuichi's body? That Youko?"

It was Kurama who answered her question this time since it involved him and his 'tenant', "Yes that Youko. Both he and Hiei have been wanting to mate you for some time now. Unfortunately my power isn't matured enough to be able to place a permanent mating mark on you nor Hiei." He replied She nodded. He continued, "Youko is especially eager to meet you face to face, but that can wait until later if you'll allow it. And please from now on call me Kurama when we are alone or with the other spirit detectives since that is my true demon name and not my human one."

Kagome shrugged her slender shoulders, "Alright Kurama. And I'd love to meet Youko face to face. I've always wanted to meet a silver kitsune and if my research is right than he's a nine tails correct?" She leaned towards her husband, eager for his answer and squealed softly when he nodded his head, mindful of the sharp hearing of her two companions. Both Kurama and Hiei had amused looks on their faces and unknown to Kagome she was stroking a certain vain kitsune's ego the more she seemed to be happy about the fact of meeting said kitsune. She kept mumbling to herself but all they could hear was "silver", "nine fluffy tails", "I wonder if he has fox like ears or not hmm", and something about mauling...which made the other two sweat drop wondering if they should let them meet face to face or not.

Kurama cleared his throat to gain her attention once again but couldn't keep the amused look off of his face even if he tried. "Well I'm certainly glad that you seem so happy to meet Youko and I can assure you that he's just as happy if not more so to meet you my dear, but I would like to know the answer to our question."

Kagome cocked her head to the side with a confused look on her face, which seemed to be a trend with her lately, and asked slowly, "What question? I don't remember either of you asking something that I haven't already answered."

Kurama and Hiei exchanged looks and Hiei nodded to the red head to let him know that he was the one who would be asking the miko since she was more familiar with him.

Kurama grabbed both of Kagome's hands and held them between both of his larger hands and looked deep into her sapphire blue eyes. "Kagome although you are my wife and tied to me in the human way, I would be honored if you would become both mine and Youko's mate." Kagome's eyes widened, not expecting that question at all. She turned to look at Hiei who also nodded to her. "I would like for you to allow myself to also mark you as my mate even though we do not know one anther all that well, but within time we will." Hiei replied to the questioning look in her deep blue eyes.

Kagome couldn't help but look between both males multiple times and then when seeing that both of their expressions weren't changing, she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't still sleeping and just dreaming all of this up, and yelped when pain shot through the abused area. Well that proved she wasn't asleep but she couldn't find anything else that would explain the situation that she was in. Because let's face it there had to be something going on since when does she get two -err make that three hot males asking to mate her. And take into account that she was attracted and cared deeply for two of the males that were currently sitting with her, and she was sure that after getting to know Youko that she would come to love him just as much as the other two and she already found him attractive and hadn't even met him yet, well she thought that her luck wasn't that great...but either way she was in heaven.

After having her inner debate of whether she was out of her mind or not, she finally replied to the two males who were waiting semi patiently for her answer, wanting to give her time but also wanting to know what her answer was because either way they wouldn't give up until she was their mate, she nodded. "I would love to create a mating bond with the both of you since I do love you Kurama and whoever else you should be I'll except with open arms and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She suddenly blushed and ducked her head hiding her face behind her long bangs then continued, "And I've always been attracted to you Hiei and I've come to care for you and enjoy your company. So I'll except all three of you as my mates." She finished and then looked up to both of them with a bright smile on her face. Both Kurama and Hiei were immensely relieved to hear her say yes and Kurama couldn't help but to hug her form to him and all Hiei did was smirk and lay his hand on her knee to show his appreciation towards her decision.

"Well now that that's out of the way..." Hiei murmured, trailing off, looking at her like she was the last bowl of ice cream in all three worlds.

"Eh?" Was Kagome's oh so intelligent response.

**-Lemon Starts-**

Before any other words could escape her, Hiei leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. She was able to quickly get over her surprise and kissed him back while leaning into his solid chest. She gasped when Hiei's hands slid up her shirt to cup her bare breasts and he took that chance to slide his hot tongue into her soft mouth. Kagome moaned feeling his tongue explore her cavern and couldn't keep her hands from burying in his soft gravity defying hair and pulling him closer. While their tongues battled for dominance, Kagome's hands were wandering and caressing Hiei's toned chest. Finally realizing they needed to breathe he pulled back, panting slightly. He smirked at the dazed look on the little miko's face. He pulled his hands away from her breasts and then pulled the flimsy shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Kagome blushed, the red going all the way to the top of her chest. But she couldn't be embarrassed for long since Hiei turned his attention onto her slender neck. Licking, nipping and sucking.

Kurama stayed back, allowing his mate to have sometime with his wife and their soon-to-be-mate, but that didn't stop him from hardening from watching the erotic sight in front of him. He carefully slid off of the bed trying not to interrupt the couple in front of him and slid the sleeping pants from his slender hips and letting them drop to the floor with the rest of the clothing there. He groaned silently when feeling some of the pressure release from his hard cock. He quietly slid back onto the bed and situated himself behind the moaning female who now had Hiei paying special attention to her tits. Almost like a hungrey child getting his first meal of the day, he was very enthusiastic while sucking her right nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and then letting go of the rosy tip with a wet popping sound only to repeat the action many times before gently biting it. The neglected breast wasn't forgotten as his right hand fondled and caressed it, pinching the nipple. Kagome tossed her head back, feeling the sensations building in her lower stomach making her toes curl in pleasure. She groaned, keeping her hand buried in Hiei's hair, pushing his face closer to her flesh, wanting him to take more into his hot mouth, which he abide to her wishes by switching his mouth to her other breast and taking as much of the firm but soft tit into his moth before sucking hard, nipping the tip with his fangs before soothing the sting with his tongue.

Kurama couldn't take anymore and decided to join in on the fun. He crawled on his knees until his chest was flushed with her back and wrapped his right arm around her tiny waist and let his hand caress her quivering stomach muscles. Kagome started, almost forgetting that he was there. Kurama grinned down at her upturned face before lowering his face to meet her swollen lips with his own eager ones. She melted into his kiss, moaning when Hiei did something that felt like heaven with his tongue.

"Are you enjoying yourself love?" Kurama whispered huskily into her ear. Kagome couldn't get anything coherent out so instead she nodded.

"That's good." He murmured. And with that his left hand which he had been toying with the top of her shorts with, suddenly dived under the material of the pink clothing and bypassed her panties to stroke the slit of her womanhood with his index finger. Kagome moaned feeling his teasing finger stroking up and down her flower petals but never diving into the honey within, which she desperately wanted. But she knew from past experiences that no matter how much she begged he wouldn't do something until he felt like it. Kurama chuckled, loving torturing her lithe body until she was sobbing with need and writhing under his talented hands. But seeing as this was the first time(but not the last) that the three of them were going to be together intimately, he decided to give her a break and used his thumb and middle finger to spread her lower lips to use the finger that was just teasing her to find the little nerve that would give her the pleasure she was seeking. Kagome whined tossing her head back onto his shoulder. She gasped when first his middle finger lowered and entered her tight opening, followed by his first finger and he used his thumb to coax her clit out of it's protective hood. Rubbing the nerve first slowly and than quickening his pace rubbing hard before going back to his slow and soft pace. This went on for many moments, whenever she was close to falling off the edge he'd change his pace and denied her the completion that she wanted. She spat out a particularly nasty curse at him when he pulled his hand from within her shorts but than groaned when he brought the wet fingers to his mouth and licked them one by one until her sweet juices were no longer on his fingers. He grinned at her before looking down to Hiei who by this point had his face between her legs with his head resting on her left leg, just watching her flushed face. But there was no mistaking the look of intense lust and hunger in his eyes or the smirk on his lips. He obviously enjoyed the small show very much. Hiei suddenly sat up on his knees and put both of his hands on the sides of her shorts before slowly pulling them and her skimpy panties over her hips and along her slender legs before tossing the very short shorts to the floor but, to Kagome's rising embarrassment and dismay, took the white lacy see through panties and sniffed at the obvious wet spot damping the material. He smirked at her before letting them fall to the floor. Now a naked Kagome was sandwiched in between two equally naked males who, by the hard and throbbing erections both were sporting, were very happy at the moment. She squeaked, just now realizing what she's got herself into and by the predatory looks on both of their faces she could tell that she wouldn't be walking for the next few days. 'Oh boy.'

Hiei gave the panting young woman a wicked look before assuming his previous position between her legs but this time he had an up close look at her bald and glistening pussy. He licked his lips before using both of his middle fingers to hold open her lips before diving in with his tongue and licking from her opening to her clit and getting his first taste of the sweet and tangy nectar that she offered. He groaned. He couldn't believe how good she tasted. She tasted almost better than vanilla ice cream. He found his newest favorite treat. Kagome gave a small cry when she felt Hiei latch onto her clit and suck. Hiei nipped her clit before twirling his tongue around the small nerve before diving down to dig his tongue into her weeping opening. Pushing his tongue as far as he could into her, he began to lick at the walls of her vagina trying to get as much of her juices as he could. He used his thumb to rub her clit back and forth to give her more pleasure. Kagome gasped in breath trying to think above the tingling pleasure that was taking over her mind. Pressure started to build in her lower abdomen muscles. Hiei could tell that she was close and doubled his efforts to bring her her first orgasm of the night. Hiei could feel a hand stroking his hair and he knew it was Kurama who was really enjoying watching him eat out his wife. Finally the girl's back arch and she cried out Hiei's name and clench the bedding underneath her with a tight white knuckle grip. Hiei eagerly drank the juices that the miko offered him for the pleasure that he gave her. When he licked it all up he leaned back licking his lips before leaning over the limp miko and gave a deep kiss to Kurama. The kitsune met him half way and abruptly shoved his tongue down Hiei's throat tasting Kagome's unique flavor on his tongue. After a minute or two of swapping spit they both back from one another. Both looked down to the girl who was finally able to catch her breath only to loose it once again when watching the two kiss. Which in her opinion was the hottest thing she's ever seen. They both smirked seeing the look on her face.

There seemed to be some kind of silent conversation going on between the two before Hiei gave the tiniest of nods before he gently pushed Kagome down on the bed and knelt between her spread legs. Kurama took his position kneeling by her head. Kagome leaned onto her elbows to watch what Hiei was doing. Kurama too turned his attention to Hiei. Hiei, oblivious to the attention he had from the other two beings in the bed, pushed two of his fingers into Kagome's tight sheath testing her to see how ready she was. Feeling how wet she was he groaned quietly before pulling his fingers out of her pussy before replacing his fingers with the tip of his weeping member. He slowly pushed forward until his entire length had been swallowed by her hot and tight pussy. He moaned aloud now, feeling how her walls griped him before slowly pulling out until only the tip remained. Pushing forward once again, but harder he continued at this pace for some time. Kagome moaned. Kurama meanwhile was watching hungrily as Hiei's cock was swallowed by his wife's silky depths. He glanced down at his female lover who had her eyes closed tightly with her head tossed back, savoring the sensations that Hiei was creating in her body. Her eyes snapped open feeling being watched and saw her husband staring down at her like a piece of meat with his member standing tall and proud parallel to his body. Deciding that her husband was being neglected she turned her head to face him and used the hand that wasn't helping to keep her balance from the jarring thrusts of the male from between her legs, she gripped his throbbing erection and stroked it from base to tip a few times, pausing to rub the few drops of pearly pre cum into the skin around his head. Pulling the foreskin back from his cock she took the head into her mouth and twirled her tongue around the tip a few times before sucking. Her hand still continued it's stroking motions on the part that she couldn't fit in her mouth until she relaxed her throat muscles and deep throat as much as she could. Her nose bumped the soft red hair that covered his balls and the base of his cock. Putting the hand that was stroking him onto his hip she guided him to the pace she wanted until he buried his hand into her thick and wild dark hair and held her head still before thrusting his hips and starting to fuck her face roughly. She didn't complain, just used her hand to fondle his balls. He only stopped long enough so she could catch her breath before she eagerly took him back into her warm cavern.

Hiei was watching as the miko gave the red head a blow job, the sight caused him to pick up his speed and pound into the girl who had her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Feeling that he was nearing his peak he slowed his pace until he was slowly pushing in and out of her once again. Kurama feeling that it was time to take it another step forward pulled his cock out of Kagome's mouth and ignoring the whine of protest that the action caused, nodded his head to Hiei in some kind of signal. Hiei getting what he wanted wrapped his arms around the miko and rolled onto his back so the girl was straddling his hips. Kagome was a little confused when instead of wanting her to start to rid him, he had a tight hold on her hips not allowing her to move. That confusion disappeared once Kurama climbed behind her and knelt between both her legs and Hiei's, gently pushing her back until she was flushed chest to chest with the demon underneath her. She silently gasped when she felt him probing her back entrance. Anal sex didn't bother her, in fact she really enjoyed it, it was definitely different than having her pussy pounded into. So she relaxed completely knowing what was coming next. She couldn't help but wonder how it was going to feel having both males in her at once. She got her answer soon enough when Kurama slowly and carefully entered her after making sure she was prepared enough. Kagome dug her nails into Hiei's shoulders and gasped into his chest feeling Kurama work his way into her body from her other end. She couldn't even begin to understand the amazing feelings that bombarded her at that moment in time with having both demon's cocks buried deeply into her body.

Both Kurama and Hiei gave her enough time to get used to the feeling of being so full before they started to move. Both groaned feeling her tight sheaths tightening around their pulsing flesh. It was a different experience for them both, having never shared a female before and being able to feel the others cock on either side of the thin wall separating them was a feeling neither were going to forget anytime soon. They were both in tune with one another and were able to time their thrusting so that when one pulled out the other pushed in, allowing Kagome to never be empty and unfulfilled.

Their pace kept increasing until Kagome's voice started to crack from all of the moaning and screaming she was doing, begging both males to go harder and faster. Kurama could feel himself getting close to cumming and wanted her to cum as well so with that thought in mind(the only thought he could actually complete in his garbled mind at the moment) he reach his hand over her hip and searched for her little pleasure button until he found it and than proceeded to rub her clit harshly causing her to tense and cry out a strangled version of both of their names before cumming hard. Kurama couldn't take the clenching of her ass on his throbbing cock and came with a yell. Hiei too couldn't hold off and also came with a rumbling growl shooting his load into her tightening pussy before leaning up and sinking his elongated fangs into the right side of her neck, shuddering in ecstasy when her blood dripped onto his tongue. He could practically taste her power sizzling on his tongue. He leaned back after cleaning the mark he'd left, feeling her sag against his chest. He chuckled to himself when he saw both Kagome's and Kurama's sated and happy expressions. He knew that he most likely had the same look on his face as well. Both males gently withdrew from Kagome's welcoming depths, all three hissing at the feeling. Hiei laid back on his side pulling the miko with him to lay with him. Kurama moved to lay down on her other side. All three cooling down from their session.

**-Lemon Ends-**

Kagome finally broke the comfortable silence with one thought, "Well that was certainly interesting." She said this with a small smile and the other two couldn't help but chuckle at the understatement of the year.

It wasn't until a few moments later that Kurama finally voiced a question that had been on his mind for sometime, no thanks to a certain kitsune who didn't know the meaning of silence.

"So I know you're most likely exhausted, but when would you like to meet Youko? He's very eager to meet you, especially after that."

Kagome blinked, almost forgetting that there was even a fourth party with them. She smacked herself mentally.

"Sorry I almost forgot about him." She replied sheepishly. Seeing Kurama raise an eyebrow at her, she thought for a moment and than with a determined look on her face nodded, "Yes I would very much like to meet the famous Youko seeing as he'll be my other mate." No sooner than the last word escaped her mouth Kurama started to change which Kagome could only watch in awe to see her red headed husband change into a completely different person. It was shocking to say the least even though she was prepared for such a thing. But knowing and seeing were two different things. In less than a moment Youko was sitting where Kurama was in all of his splendid glory. Kagome glanced at the naked and unashamed kitsune thoroughly. She couldn't help but want to drool at the sight of his amazing body that could star in any teenaged girl's wet dream. Finally her blue eyes met his golden ones and she couldn't help but gulp at the look in them. It was like she was the rabbit and him the wolf err fox.

"Well well little one do you like what you see?" Youko purred. Kagome almost melted at the sound of his deep and silky voice. She thought she would die just at the sound of his voice. And to put the cherry on top, she finally noticed the two soft looking ears and the silky tails that were swishing back and forth in an almost languid manner. She couldn't decide which fluffy looking appendages she wanted to pet first. Seeing how ready he looked to eating her, she decided on the safer bet and raised her hand to pet one of the silver ears gently. Youko gave a purring growl type of noise before lowering his head to give her better access. Youko thinking that he's waited long enough to be able to touch her, he finally, after so long of wanting, lowered his lips to her surprised ones. It wasn't long before she abandoned her petting of his ears to clutch at his shoulders and dig one of her hands into his hair. Hiei meanwhile just watched as the kitsune thief stole the breath from the miko. Hiei snickered to himself knowing round two was about to begin. He couldn't be any happier.

Meanwhile...

Sesshomaru sighed to himself, trying and failing to ignore the idiots that were around him.

"Come on fluffy, loosen up!" A very annoying voice said right beside his ear. He had to count backwards from ten to stop himself from murdering the kitsune who insisted on calling him that name. At least the anger management classes were working.

"This Sesshomaru would 'loosen up' as soon as you tell me why this little gathering of yours had to be in _my home!_" He growled at Shippo who slowly backed up from the angered inu.

"Hey now relax Sesshomaru. We're celebrating my mother's mating." Shippo looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning at the older male. "And plus you have the best sake collection out of all of us..." he trailed off when Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed to slits. "Ya know I think I hear Souten calling me, over there, away from you. Hehehe."

"Yes that would be a good place for you." The lord replied coldly.

Sesshomaru sighed again, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately. He glanced around at the beings gathered around his foyer. Kouga's mate Ayame and Souten were chatting on a sofa while Ayame's oldest cubs were seen playing with one electronic device or another while the youngest played board games not far off from Ayame's watchful eyes. Kouga was laughing loudly at something Shippo had said. It was obvious someone had gotten into the liquor a lot earlier than he should have. It wasn't five minutes later that Shippo was back by his side but this time with a serious look on his usually cheerful face.

"So you okay with this?" He asked him carefully.

Sesshomaru glanced at him in boredom before turning back to the cup of sake he had in front of him. After a few moments of silence between the two he finally spoke right when Shippo was about to pull his hair out in frustration.

"I am as well as can be. I realize that I cannot control as to whom she mates and who she doesn't."

"But...?"

Sesshomaru turned and looked Shippo straight in the eyes and said with a tone of finality, "If either of them should even think of hurting her, they will not know the meaning of pain until I've gotten a hold of them."

Shippo blinked and than grinned. "You'll have to stand in line behind me 'cause I'll be the first to teach a lesson to anyone who dares to harm the woman I claim as mother."

After a moment of silence between the two, Shippo just had to open his mouth once more. "Sooo what do you think they're doing right now?" Shippo was anything if curious. And that would be his down fall one day.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the dense kitsune. "What did you do when you first mated Souten?"

He watch in amusement as the kitsune pondered that question for a moment before a look of realization crossed his features followed by a look of disgust. "Aw man now I'm never going to be able to look my mother in the eyes again. _Gross._" Shippo cried dramatically while the silver haired demon sitting next to him rolled his eyes discretely. He just couldn't believe some of the things he had to put up with. But he wouldn't trade the 'family' he had for anything.

_** END**_

AN: Well would you look at that my first one-shot, freakin' long too. 42 pages. Well I would have had this out sooner but than I got stuck on the lemon, which I put in since more people than not wanted it(13 to 4 on the poll)...first time writing something like that and I wanted to make sure I got at least some of it okay. I've read enough of them I think I pulled it off **grins** if not than practice makes perfect right? Lol anyways a year and half to write this. It sucks when I actually forgot about it sometimes and only remembered when I'd read or watched something that would remind me of it but I got it done while eating starbursts and drinking jones soda...wow that's a lot of sugar...but I needed it to stay up all night long to get this finished -_-' So I want to thank everyone who voted on my poll for this little ficcie. I really appreciate it ^-^ Well I hope you've enjoyed reading this. **R&R**


End file.
